Zootopia: SWAT
by Phoenix V. Sparks
Summary: The city of Zootopia! The utopian society for all mammals alike. But what happens when a gang of weapon smugglers disrupts the city's peaceful way of life, and take Nick and Judy hostage? What happens when the ZPD aren't equipped to take on a rescue operation? Who do they call to save the day? The Zootopian Department of Special Weapons and Tactics. *Gore and Swearing*
1. Taken Hostage

**Welcome everyone! Wow this is my second story! I'm so excited to write it. If you wish to check out my other story; it's called: Zootopia: Guardian Angel.**

 **If you've read my other story, this story is in no way connected to it. I'll be using two of my main OC's from that story.**

 **Please leave me any suggestions. I'll still be working my first story, so don't worry.**

 **Im planning on making this a short decent story, since I can't really see this sort of story being long.**

 **But please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

 **-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Nick & Judy-**

 **~2:30 P.M.~**

Nick and Judy were ordered to patrol the northern city suberbs. Things were as exciting as ever! Well, for Judy that is.

"Look for any suspicious activity Nick." Judy said, as she drove a ZPD police cruiser.

"I haven't seen a single suspicious mammal since we've got to this sector." Nick said, as he looked out his passenger window; being as vigilant as ever.

"I think, Chief Bogo just wanted to keep us busy, so we wouldn't goof off." Nick sighed pressing himself against his seat.

"Don't say that. Chief Bogo wouldn't lie about an assignment." Judy assured.

"Whatever you say, carrots." Nick said.

"Patience is a virtue." Judy said.

"Whatever." Nick responded.

"Be a little bit more positive Nick." Judy said.

"Crime has been at an all time low, I honestly think it was just some false reports made by some over-reactive mammals." Nick explained.

Judy sighed loudly. "Just stay on the look... Out..." Judy slowed down the police cruiser, as she spotted a mammal a decent distance away, who was walking up sidewalk.

The mammal wore a black hoodie and had a large duffle bag. Judy had noted the body structure seemed to match that of a male.

The mammal kept walking head covered by the hoodie, and head hanging low to mask his identity.

The mammal had a tail that was brown and resembled that of a wolf.

"Nick do you see that mammal over there? She pointed. "No" Nick responded.

Judy growled in annoyance. "I swear Nick, if you keep acting this way you're walking home after work." She threatened.

"Okay fine, geez." Nick said leaning toward from his seat, and looking out the windshield.

"Wow carrots! You may have actually found our suspicious mammal." Nick said astonished.

"Wolf." She corrected. "The tail matches that of a wolfs tail." She added.

"You may not be as dumb as I thought." Nick smirked. Judy just rolled her eyes in response.

"We should follow him." Nick suggested. "Thats exactly what we're gonna do." Judy said.

Judy followed the wolf at a pretty fair distance to avoid attracting the wolfs attention. The wolf stopped walking and looked to his left, but fortunately not over to their cruiser.

The wolf proceeded to lean against the side of a brick building. And proceeded to pull down his right sleeve slightly to check, what Judy could only guess was his watch.

Judy pulled over to the side of the road, so she wouldn't disrupt traffic behind her.

"Pass me my binoculars." Judy said. "You mean OUR binoculars." Nick joked.

"We don't have time for jokes Nick!" Judy yelled, as she yanked the binoculars out of Nick's paws.

"Geez what a part pooper." Nick whispered to himself.

Judy pointed the binoculars towards the wolf and looked through them.

She was suddenly able to get a clear view of the woods face, but unfortunately; he wore some sort of black mask. Which only revealed a pair of light brown eyes.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, another mammal approached the unknown wolf suspect.

"Someone's walking up to him." Judy said, as she kept constant surveillance with the suspect, and the new mammal.

"Who's it?" Nick asked.

"Uh, how am I supposed to now?" Just replied.

"Wow, you just made me realize how stupid of a question I asked." Nick said.

The second mammal also wore a black hoodie, but had fortunately had his entire face exposed. The mammal was a male cheetah with blue eyes and a. He also had a smaller duffle bag with him as well.

Both the wolf and the cheetah started talking with each other. The wolf kept looking in all directions, possibly to make sure he wasn't be watched by anyone.

Once there was no one walking or driving past them. The unknown wolf placed the duffle bag on the ground, and unzipped it.

Judy gasped in shock at what she saw. "What is it Judy?" Nick questioned, wary of her sudden gasp in shock.

The wolf pulled out a military issue AR-15, complete with Reflex Sights, Laser/Light hybrid, and a forward pawgrip.

The cheetah quickly unzipped his duffle bag and quickly grabbed the rifle from the wolf's paws and put it inside his bag.

The cheetah zipped up his bag and proceeded to dig into another part of his bag, he pulled out three stacks of money and gave them to the wolf. The wolf put the stacks of money into the pocket that held the AR-15.

"What is it Judy?"

"The ZPD may have a weapons trafficking situation." She responded, slowly lowering the binoculars.

"Let's go arrest them then." Nick said.

"Nick this is way out of our league." Judy replied.

"Okay fine, we'll just follow the wolf, until he lead us to his hideout." Nick suggested.

Judy sighed. "Alright, sounds like a reasonable plan to me."

"Alright let's get down to business." Nick said, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Nick and Judy had followed the wolf a few blocks down, before he entered a sleek black sedan.

The sedan lead the pair to an abandoned 15 story office, which was completely fenced off; barbed wire completely surrounding it for added protection.

It was surrounded by other rundown buildings, possibly old apartment complexes.

The sedan parked up to the gate leading into the buildings old parking lot.

Two armed masked mammals walked up to gate and pulled it open, allowing the sedan entry and leavings Nick and Judy unable to continue pursuing the sedan.

"Oh-Yeah! We just found that weapon smugglers hideout!" Nick celebrated.

"Don't get to over excited, we still don't fully understand, who else could be involved. We don't know if it's just a gang operation, or maybe the mafia is involved, or something way worse..." Before Judy could continue, Nick place a paw over her mouth.

"Carrots, what I see; is a perfect opportunity to earn a promotion." Nick said, as he kept his paw over her mouth.

Judy slapped his paw away. "Is that all you care about Nick." She frowned.

"Hey, if it means a pay increase. I'll do anything." Nick replied.

"But seriously, these guys look really dangerous. I honestly think we just discovered something big." Judy said, surveying the front gate.

"Nothing we can't handle." Nick chuckled.

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'll radio Officer Clawhauser on the location, so he could report it to Bogo." Judy said, picking up the cruisers remote speaker.

"So the ZPD could put a stop to this."

 **-Clawhauser-**

*Nom* *Nom* *Nom*

"OMG! These donuts are so delicious!"

 _"Officer Clawhauser."_ Judy's voice came over the radio that sat on Clawhasers desk.

Clawhauser stopped midway from taking a bite out of his sprinkled donut. Clawhauser picked up the radio with his left paw and brought it over his mouth, while holding the donut with his right paw.

 _"_ Hey Judy!" He said. _"Officer Clawhauser, we have a situation that only the rest of the ZPD could handle."_ Judy responded.

 _"_ Oh, and what would that be? _"_ Clawhauser asked.

 _"The reports of 'Suspicious Activity' have led us to a weapons trafficking operation, going on it the northern most part of of the city in a abandoned office building between 10610 Robincrow Street."_

 _"_ Weapons trafficking? Last time I heard that was back in my academy years. _"_ Clawhauser replied.

 _"Same, but Nonetheless; I want you to report this to Chief Bo-"_

 ***Crash***

The sound of glass shattering was heard, before the radio dropped dead silent.

 _"_ Judy are you okay!? Judy respond. _"_ Clawhauser yelled into the radio.

All he got in response was silence.

Clawhauser stood in shock, being unable to move. Many thoughts poured into his mind. Thoughts like, " _Did I just witness the death of two of my best friends?_ "

After a few seconds of silence. The radio sprung to life, as a voice began speaking from Judy's side.

 ** _"If you ZPD pigs are hearing this, don't bother coming to rescue these two officers. We have the firepower, numbers, and very powerful connections. So, unless the ZPD has a death-wish... Don't come after us."_** A deep Russian accented male said, before the radio dropped dead once again.

Clawhauser dropped both the radio and his donut, before sprinting towards Cheif Bogo's office. "No, No, No! This can't be happening." He repeated to himself.

 **-Bogo's Office-**

Cheif Bogo was busy signing and organizing papers. A typical afternoon for him, but it was quickly changed.

Officer Clawhauser burst into Cheif Bogo's office, startling him.

Clawhauser gasped for air. Bogo growled in anger at Clawhausers abrupt entrance.

"Clawhauser you better have a good reason for almost breaking down my door!" Bogo yelled enraged.

"I'm so s-orry, Sir!" Clawhauser panted.

"What's the matter Clawhauser!?" Bogo questioned

"W-We have big situation." Clawhauser answered.

"How big?" Bogo asked.

"J-Judy and N-Nick have been take hostage by heavily armed weapons smugglers." Clawhaser stuttered.

Bogo's jaw dropped. He stood up from his chair and said. "Wheres the location!?"

"In the most northern part of the city, between 10610 Robincrow street. The hideout is an abandoned office complex." Clawhauser responded.

Bogo stood in silence, before saying. "Get every possible police officer stationed in the area over to that location now." He ordered.

"Right away, Sir!" Clawhauser saluted, and was about to leave when Bogo stopped him.

"Get me on the phone with the SWAT teams..."

"If those smugglers want war, they'll get one."


	2. Unit 576

**-City of Zootopia-**

 **-SWAT Unit 576-**

 **-3:00 P.M.-**

There was utter chaos, inside Unit 576's bunk room. Everyone was going around doing something crazy. It was either indoor tackle Football, or extremely stupid and dangerous bets.

There was five predators in the bunk room. They all wore standard issue SWAT Urban BDUs'.

Someone was blaring 'In Da Mood-Combustibles' from a Bluetooth speaker.

"20 Bucks says, you can't jump over our bunk backwards!" A male brown wolf dared a male lynx. "You're on Mike!" The lynx said, before he sprung from one side of the bunk over to the other, but unfortunately; got a boot stuck on the railing.

The lynx hung upside down, he helplessly tried to unhook his boot from the railing.

The wolf, who went by the name of Mike, walked around the bunk over to the upside down lynx. "Here's your 20 Axon." He said, holding a 20 dollar between his right index and middle finger. He extended his paw towards the lynx, who was now recognized as Axon, but was quickly retracted before Axon could grab it.

"On second thought, I think I'll just keep my 20. Besides, we didn't shake on it." Mike said, causing Axon to growl in anger. "Help me get down from here!"

"Oh! Now you ask me for help. Well, I hope you didn't forget what you did to me last time." Mike laughed maniacally, unaware that a Football was about to strike him dead in the head.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled. "Huh?" Mike turned around only to see a Football hurling straight towards him.

It was already too late for him to react. All he could hope for; is that the ball doesn't break his nose upon impact.

 ***THUD***

"OWW! Dammit that hurt!" Mike groaned in pain. The ball hit him right in the muzzle, fortunately; he didn't get his nose broken.

"Sorry Mike!" A cheetah apologized. "What were you even aiming for!?" Mike questioned as he held is throbbing muzzle.

"I was aiming for Burford." The cheetah said, pointing behind Mike.

Mike turned around and saw Burford, a coyote, holding up a paw, while using his smartphone with the other.

"He wasn't even paying attention, Carter!" Mike growled. "I said, I was sorry." Carter replied.

 ***THUD***

The sudden thud that came from behind Mike, caused him to turn around.

"Damn bets, I swear; I may have probably just fractured my skull." Axon groaned, rubbing his head from the impact he had just received; after he was able to set himself free.

"Why are we even fighting? Aren't we supposed to be friends? Battle-buddies?" Carter said.

"Yeah, I guess I owe Axon an apology..."

Axon stood up and glared at Mike.

"And you're 20." Mike chuckled slightly. Axon smiled. "You keep it, buddy." He said.

Mike laughed and gave Axon a bro hug.

"So, what I miss?" Burford said, walking up to all three predators. "Nothing." Carter simply said.

"So, how's about another game of tackle?" Cater asked.

"Honestly, it's not really fun with just two of us... Hey new guy, wanna join us in a game of tackle?" Burford asked a lone black husky, who was sitting on a bottom bunk with a red Beats Pill next to him. The husky was scrolling through his smartphone.

The husky looked up revealing a pair of blood red eyes, and white fur running down his neck.

"No, and it's Sparks." The husky said. "C'mon new guy. Just one quick game." Carter begged.

"No, and I've been here for one month and a half already. So, stop calling me new guy." Spark Replied.

"But, all you've done since you got here was blast your music." Carter said.

Spark sighed. "Fine, but watch the crotch." Spark warned.

"You're still mad from last time?" Carter said.

Spark scoffed. "Fuck yeah, I'm still mad; you gave me three 'Cup Checks' and still had the audacity to give me five more the next day."

"C'mon man, it was only you're first and second day. Think of it as an... Initiation." Carter replied snickering.

"Whatever, you're lucky I get along with other mammals fast, otherwise; I'd be giving you the death stare." Spark chuckled.

"Aha! See, I knew you weren't still mad at me." Carter laughed.

"Let's just play." Spark smiled.

"Alright you ta-" Carter was cut off my the bunk rooms door slamming open.

 **"Everyone gear up! We've got two 10-99s'. And turn off that shit Spark!" And for gods sake, what did I say about playing Football in the bunk room!"** A gray wolf in a urban BDU ordered.

"Sorry, Sir!"

"Yes, Sir"

"Right away, Sir!"

Eveyone spread out, and sprinted next to their lockers, which were located on one side of the room.

Spark glanced at the gray wolf, as he ran next to Spark's locker. He had a large scar running down the side of his head and neck. He's obviously been been and seen some thing. He proceeded to open the locker next to Spark's, above the locker was a small golden plaque that read. "Capt Kilgore." After a full two minutes of shuffling, "Kilgore" closed his locker.

He was wearing a black combat vest with a SWAT patch stitched on as well. The best was equipped with bulletproof armor. He tied pads over his knees and elbows. He tied a Pistol holster around his right thigh, which held a Glock 17. And took black M88 PASGAT helmet, which he held under his left arm from his locker. He also slid on a pair of black tactical gloves.

"Stop your starring, and get ready." Kilgore said, snapping Spark out of his trance. "Y-Yes, Sir." Spark responded sheepishly.

" _He's so badass!_ " Spark though to himself.

"Alright, is everyone prepped?" Kilgore asked.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone responded.

"Alright, I'll brief you all on the current situation once we get to our truck." He responded.

"Now let's move out!"

 **-City of Zootopia-**

 **-30 Minutes Until SWAT Arrival-**

A Lenco BearCat zoomed through traffic, lights and sirens blaring. The wail and engine echoed throughout the streets, as it drove fourth passing pulled over cars.

The sides of the Lenco had S.W.A.T in white letters painted on.

"Okay here's our situation, two officers have been taken hostage by an armed group of smugglers. The location in which they are being is. 10610 Robincrow Street in an abandoned gated office complex." Kilgore briefed.

"The Cheif has authorized SWAT Teams 576, 438, and 621 to intervene. Team 621 will be giving us sniper support from an apartment complex across the street. Team 438 will being coming in via helicopter. And there our first problem."

"Team 438 wants to land on the roof, but they don't want to risk getting gunned down, while trying to land.

"Well, our snipers can take care of that." Burford said. "True, but there's always the possibility that they won't have a clear shot." Kilgore responded.

"So, we just pray we don't get the call?" Mike said.

"Yes"

"Let me guess, we're storming in alone aren't we?"" Spark said.

"As much as I hate to say it. Yes, we are." Kilgore replied.

"Has the ZPD conducted any negations?" Axon asked.

"Yes, but they're not willing to let go of two of the city's 'Heros'." Kilgore answered.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Heros? You mean Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Wilde!?" Spark said surprised.

"Yup!" Kilgore replied.

"Shit, we better get a raise for this." Spark said.

Carter smirked. "Same, but remember we aren't doing this for the money. We're doing this because..."

"Because we're badasses!" Spark interrupted.

"No... But I guess that counts." Carter laughed at Sparks remark, which was followed by everyone else laughing too.

"Remember guys, we're going against heavily armed smugglers. We don't know what they're capable of, but just remember. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends till the end even in death." Kilgore said, getting multiple "OORAHS"

"The Captains gay." Mike snickered.

"Shutup you." Kilgore responded by smacking him in the back of the head.

"That hurt you know." Mike frowned. "Yeah whatever, keep your eyes on the road will ya." Kilgore replied.

"Whats our ETA Mike?" Kilgore asked.

"10 minutes, Sir." Mike responded.

"Alright everyone get your weapons ready!" Kilgore yelled.

Everyone began holstering their weapons. Each of them were equipped with a Glock 17, and a Colt M4 Carbine with ACOG Scope a flashlight, and a foregrip attachment.

The Lenco's radio began to go insanely crazy with police chatter.

" _They've opened fi- *Static* I repeat they've opened fire on us!_ "

" _We need backup right now!_ "

"Sounds like things are getting pretty hectic out there." Axon said.

"Agreed, Mike we're busting in... Don't stop for anything."

"Yes, Sir." Mike grinned, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Kilgore picked pulled a black mask out of a pouch on his combat vest. He opened it up and pulled it over his head leaving his eyes and ears exposed.

"We were left 3 months without action, Do you all remember how to fire a weapon?" Kilgore said, as the rest of the unit slid their masks on followed by them strapping on black M88 PASGT helmets, which left only their ears exposed; it was also came complete with dark shaded goggles.

"What kind of question is that?" Burford replied, sliding a magazine into his M4, before cocking it.

Kilgore grinned in response.

"Two more blocks, Captain!" Mike yelled.

"Get ready everyone!"

Mike turned a corner which led them down Robincrow street. The street was full of police cruisers, and retreating police officers. Dust was flying everywhere as bullets rained down onto the ground.

With one sudden left sharp turn, the armored behemoth of a truck slammed into the fenced gate practically knocking it off it's hinges.

The entire exterior of the office building was abandoned, except for the office itself; which had active shooters shooting from every window.

The sounds of bullets hitting metal filled the entire interior of the truck, as shots failed to penetrate the armor.

"Reverse into the front entrance!" Kilgore yelled, pointing towards a set of double doors.

Without hesitation, Mike drove next to the entrance, before slowly reversing into it. The Lenco crushed the metal frame of the double doors, and scraped part of the ceiling inside the building as it entered.

Shots continued to hit the top of the vehicle , but since the Lenco was reversed inside the office building. They wouldn't have the problem of being shot at when they exit the Lenco.

"Alright everyone this is it. Remember, stay together, don't play hero, and please Don't try and get yourselves killed. We are here to rescue hostages not to kill every single one of these bastards. Am I understand?" Kilgore said.

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone yelled.

"Good, I'll take lead keep your radios on unless I say otherwise." With that said, everyone lined up on the left side of the Lenco's interior behind Kilgore, and raised their rifles over each-others shoulders.

Spark did a quiet prayer to himself. He hasn't experienced any action in his career before, he hoped his time in training would pay off.

Kilgore took a deep breath and placed his left paw onto a handle, which would open the trucks left rear door, and exhaled. He kept his finger over the trigger, ready to fire at anyone waiting to ambush them once he opened it.

"On 3..."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Kilgore pulled the handle on his side of the door and pushed it open with the same paw, he quickly surveyed the right side of the interior of the floor, using the door to cover his left flank.

"Right side clear!" He yelled, and slowly took a step out of the Lenco to peak over the left door.

"Left side clear! Follow me." He said, fully stepping out of the armored beast of a truck.

They all exited the Lenco, they were all surprised the bottom floor had no resistance. "Be vigilant everyone, they know we're here." Kilgore warned.

"Sir, there's a stairwell to our left." Carter said.

Kilgore looked to the left and saw a half open door that read "Fire Escape".

"10-4, we're taking the stairs." Kilgore said.

Everyone took positions on both sides of the door leading into the Fire Escape, with Mike, Spark, and Kilgore on the left side and Axon, Carter, and Burford on the right.

Kilgore used his left paw to slowly open the door. He slowly peaked his head inside. First looked around then looked upwards to see if anyone was hiding in the stairwell.

The sound of an AK-47 firing echoed throughout the stairwell, which was most likely coming from the second floor.

Kilgore moved back into cover and placed a paw over his ear, before making a "Enemy" hand signal.

Spark, who was straight ahead of Kilgore nodded. "Follow me." Kilgore whispered behind him.

Kilgore broke away from cover and went through the door with everyone following behind him.

As they walked up the stair, everyone aimed their weapons upwards to take out anyone who would unfortunately pop out.

once they reached the second floor, Kilgore decided it would be best neutralize the enemies on the floor.

The door to the second floor Fire Escape was missing. They took the same positions as before.

Sparked looked inside and noticed the room was practically empty. Two support beams were inside followed by tons of ammo carriages scattered.

"Die you pigs!" A lone male hog snorted, shooting out an open window.

"How ironic." Spark snickered. Kilgore gave Spark a glare. "Oh-uh... Permission to engage, Sir." Spark asked seriously.

Kilgore sighed. "Negative, I'll incapacitate him."

"10-4, Sir. I'll cover you." Spark replied.

"Affirmative, moving in." He said holstering his rifle behind his back, and pulling out a stun gun from a pouch on his vest.

He quickly approached the hog gun raised. Kilgore needed to stun the hog through the neck if he wanted to completely incapacitate him.

The loud sounds of the rifle masked the creeks the floor made as he approached him, but that advantage didn't last forever. He stopped to reload, and Kilgore had accidentally stepped on a pile of shattered glass.

The hog turned around. And squealed with rage. Kilgore froze as the hog charged him.

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

The hog dropped onto the ground with a heavy *Thud*.

Smoke emitted from the barrel of Spark's rifle.

Kilgore turned around to face Spark, who was shakily lowering his rifle.

"That's some fine shooting. Was that your first kill?" Kilgore asked, still a little shocked.

Spark shakily nodded his head.

Kilgore laughed. "Awesome job! Thanks by the way."

"Yea..." Spark said.

Everyone was amazed by the rookies first kill, and they quickly celebrated his accomplishment.

Kilgore put a paw on Sparks shoulder. "Don't make yourself feel guilty, you were doing you're job. You just saved my life, you should feel proud of yourself!"

"Thank you, Sir." Spark smiled slightly.

Kilgore patted his shoulder, before turning to face the rest of the squad. "Alright it to keep on mo-"

"There cops on the second floor! Damn cops are gonna pay!" Voices echoed through the Fire Escape, and into the second floor.

"Shit, everyone look for cover." Kilgore yelled. Without any hesitation, everyone ducked into a defendable position.

Kilgore took cover behind a support beam. "God I hope the hostages are having a better time than us."


	3. Miserable

**-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Hideout-**

 **-Nick & Judy-**

 **~30 Minutes Prior To SWAT Deployment~**

Nick and Judy were seen lying unconscious on a dirty enclosed room.

"Ugh... My acing head." Nick groaned, as he regained consciousness.

Nick sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was Judy was lying sprawled next to him, and seemed to be unconscious as well.

"Judy wake up." Nick said, shaking her. "Judyyyy! Wake up!" Nick growled in frustration, at Judy's unwillingness to wake up.

After a while Nick gave up trying wake his partner up, at least she was breathing.

Nick decided to survey his surroundings.

The room was lit by a old dim lightbulb. A small rusty drain was in the center of the concrete floor.

Nick also noticed a large red door to his front, with light glomming in from underneath. Nick thought of ideas of how to escape, but unfortunately; his left foot was tied down with shackles as well as Judy. Surprisingly he never noticed the shackles on Judy.

Nick wasn't surprised, it would been foolish to leave prisoners unchained. That's something you learn when you're a cop.

Nick perked his ears and snapped his head towards the door. The glooming light was being obstructed by a moving figure.

A lock could be heard being unlocked. With a sharp *Click* the door slid freely opened.

There stood a Arctic wolf, who probably was a inch and a half taller than Nick. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye, and the dim light reflected off his left golden eye.

The wolf wore a black hoodie and a black bulletproof vest over it. He had black military pants. With black boots.

The wolf made an eerie smile towards Nick. Nick felt a shivered, as the lone golden eye met his green eyes. He felt himself looking away, and finding it incredibly hard to maintain eye contact, so he just stared at his boots and legs.

The wolf turned around, and closed the door to seal of the bright light coming from behind him.

The door creaked shut, followed by a instant *Click* afterwards.

Nick watched, as the boots refaced him.

The wolf inched a little closer to Nick, causing him to clenched his fists in fear.

A slight chuckle echoed throughout the room. "Do you feel alone?" The wolf asked in a calm, soothing deep Russian accented voice.

Nick didn't respond, and felt his heartbeat ramp up.

"How about feeling defenseless? Or, feeling the coldness consuming your body and soul?"

Nick kept his mouth shut and took began making hesitant breaths.

The wolf began walking to Nicks left around him, once the wolf exited his view, Nick didn't turn to face him, and just kept looking forward onto the floor. The wolf ended up stopping right behind him.

"The last person I had in here ended up being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of their life." The wolf chuckled, causing Nick to quietly gulp.

"I know you wouldn't want that to happen to you, but like they say snitches get stitches, right." The wolf laughed.

Nick clenched his fists harder.

"You're lucky, you and the bunny are worth a fortune to some people." The wolf said walking a little closer behind Nick.

"But I suppose the ZPD will make up for your mistakes." The wolf grinned, causing Nick to grow furious instead of fearful.

The wolf was now practically behind Nick, he leaned down to Nicks head level. And slowly moved his muzzle next to Nicks left ear. "Though I might just keep the bunny..."

Nick widened his eyes and quickly tried to attack the wolf with his right paw.

Without hesitation the wolf grabbed Nick's wrist. Nick used his left paw, but was unfortunately his paw was caught as well.

Nick was now facing the wolf, eyes glued onto his. "You won't get away with this!" Nick spat.

The wolf gripped harder on Nick's wrists. Nick held in a cry of pain, and tried to make himself look intimidating.

"I think you've forgotten who's prisoner." The wolf grinned.

Nick only growled in response.

"So, the bunny has a big impact on you." The wolf began chuckling. "I guess keeping her is the best option."

"You are nothing, but a miserable criminal! You just hurt other people for your sick pathetic pleasure!" Nick yelled. "When the ZPD get their hand on you, I'll make sure you go to prison for rest of you're life!"

"Is that so? Wel-" The wolf was interrupted by a voices coming through a radio.

 _"Boss, more of the ZPD have showed up. What do we do?"_ The voice asked.

The wolf grinned and moved Nicks left wrist to his right, and held both of his wrist with one paw.

The wolf used his free paw to reach behind him, he pulled out a Walkie-Talkie.

He moved it in-front of his muzzle, and pressed a button on the side of the Walkie-Talkie.

"Open fire, kill them all." With that said he removed his finger from the button. " _Sure thing, boss!_ " The same voice responded.

Nick felt his anger transform into fear once again.

"Wait no please don't do this, I-I'm sorry!" Nick pleded. "The deeds done, all you can do now is think about why those innocent officers are gonna die."

Nick lowered his head and unclenched his fists.

Once the wolf felt Nick wasn't putting pressure on his wrists, he let them go and they feel flat on his sides.

The wolf stood up and walked towards the door opening it with a *Click*.

Before he left he turned his head to the side. "палки и камни могут сломать мои кости, но слова никогда не будет больно мне." He said, and left the room closing the door.

Nick felt tears start to build up.

"Don't worry Judy, I won't let him hurt you."

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter, but I just wanted to show what was happening during the arrival of the SWAT units. Thanks again for the support!**

 **Peace!**

 **Translation:** Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.


	4. Why?

**-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Hideout-**

 **-Unit 576-**

"Shit! They don't stop coming!" Axon yelled, he hid behind a pile of sandbags that covered a small pile of magazines.

"And we're barely on the second floor out of 16!" Carter yelled as well, from a partially exposed support beam.

"I hope you weren't expecting this to be a piece of cake. This isn't training, this is reall life." Burford said.

"Just hold your ground, Unit 621 is setting camp just across from our current position for sniper support as we speak!" Kilgore responded, who was hiding behind a turned over metal table that was once holding multiple rifles.

"Well, they better hurry their asses up, cause we ain't gonna last long enough to save those hostages." Burford said.

"You ZPD scum won't last forever!" Someone yelled from the group of attacking smugglers.

"Shut up and die will ya!" Mike yelled, firing a few burst shots towards the smugglers from behind an intact beam, which he was currently using as cover.

"C'mon Spark! Fire your damn weapon!" Carter yelled towards Spark, who was hiding behind another support beam just a few feet to his left.

"Okay, Okay!" Spark nervously responded. " _Okay, you can do this Sparky._ " Spark thought to himself. He slowly moved his head out of cover and spotted an exposed enemy. The smuggler he was looking at was in a position no one could hit but Spark had a clear as day shot. Spark moved his head back into cover, and held his rifle close to his body. He took a deep breath and moved out of cover and aimed towards the smuggler, he centered the targets head with his scope. He closed his eyes, and fired.

" **MAN DOWN!** " A smuggler yelled.

Spark reopened his eyes in shock, he saw the smuggler who was once pinning down the rest of his team, laying lifeless on the ground, blood flowing freely around him. Shots immediately began flying past his position, Spark moved back into cover. "Shit." He said to himself.

"Don't worry Sparks, I got you covered!" Carter yelled, firing into the enemy's cover so, he could draw their fire away from Sparks. The shots slowly began refocusing on Carter, leaving Sparks with another opportunity to take out an enemy smuggler. Spark once again popped out of cover and aimed down the scope, he saw a smuggler attempting to drag the lifeless body of the smuggler Spark killed. He shakily moved his finger over the trigger. "I'm just doing my job." He said to himself. "I'm just doing my job..."

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Three extremely loud bangs were heard, which was followed by the glass behind the SWAT Unit to shatter followed by three of the smugglers falling down with large gapping holes in their foreheads.

"Someone call for the exterminators?" A voice, with the song 'Homecoming' (Kanye West) playing in the background, said from everyone of the units radios. Another three shots were fired shortly after followed by another three smugglers falling dead on the ground. The snipers were able to take out two more smugglers, with one shot injuring one of the smugglers, before the rest retreated.

"Kills confirmed! Thanks for the assistance!" Kilgore yelled into his radio.

"Anytime, just let us know when you have another pest problem." The same voice responded, song still playing in the background.

"Will do have fun clearing the rest out." Kilgore replied.

Spark removed his finger from the trigger and sighed deeply. The smuggler he was about to shoot had been thankfully shot by the snipers. HE was starting to hate himself for feeling pity for the enemy. For all he knew, that smuggler he killed would've killed one of his squad-mates and he couldn't afford that to happen. Yet, the feeling still lurked. Was it normal? He wondered. Or was it because he doesn't have the balls to man up to his job.

"Alright, everyone we're no longer doing this quietly. So, prepare yourselves for a real shit-storm!" Kilgore said, ejecting a clip from his rifle and slamming a fully loaded one into it.

"I knew things would go south quickly." Mike said.

"I don't mind the change of pace." Axon said.

"Let's just not get killed in the process." Carter suggested.

"Yeah, let's not forget about that." Burford added.

"You alright Spark?" Kilgore asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright." Spark responded, walking up to the rest of the Unit.

"If something's wrong just tell me. The Last thing I need is a dying squad-mate." Kilgore said. Spark nodded slightly in response. Kilgore refaced everyone. "Alright everyone stay extra vigilant and don't hesitate when firing on those bastards."He said, as he shouldered his weapon. "Now form up behind me, and let's move out."

 **-Sixteenth Floor-**

 **-Unknown-**

"What do you mean you're falling back!?" The white Arctic wolf yelled into a Walkie-Talkie. The wolf appeared to be sitting on a makeshift throne made completely out of weapons and knifes. The floor also appeared to be filled with numerous metal selves filled with opened and closed crates, also all the Windows were blocked by several layers of metal sheets.

" _We were sustaining massive casualties, Boss._ " A voice responded.

"I don't care! I want them all dead, or I'll have your fucking hide turned into a damn sweater!" The wolf responded, throwing the Walkie-Talkie into a corner, which shattered upon impact upon hitting the surrounding wall, which caused a few guards to flinch in fear, hoping "the boss" wouldn't take out his anger and frustration on them, since he had a tendency to do so. The wolf sighed in frustration, and rubbed his face with a paw.

"Would you like me to take care of these rats?" A female voice said.

The wolf chuckled. "Violet, you know I can't have anything happen to you." The wolf said into a shadowy corner.

The female voice chuckled, and a reddish female wolf walked out from the corner. "When have I ever gotten hurt protecting your sorry ass, Felix?" She said crossing her arms.

"I've told you to call me Feliks Novikov." He playfully said.

"Well I don't care... Felix." She giggled.

"Can I trust you to eliminate them?" The wolf, who is now known as Felix said.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't." She replied.

"I take that as a yes then?" He said.

"You're gonna owe me after this though." She smirked.

"Let me guess, another drink?" He guessed.

"Have I ever mentioned how smart you are?" Violet giggled once again.

"Yes, like a hundred times." Felix laughed as well.

"Well, I'll go and 'play' with our guests." Violet said, as she walked out of the room in a playful gait.

"What a good girl." Felix grinned.

 **-Unit 576-**

"Fourth floor clear!" Carter yelled.

"10-4! Let's keep moving up." Kilgore replied.

The Unit exited the floor, keeping a "snake" formation. They began walking up the stairs leading up to the fifth floor. "Doors boarded up. Moving to sixth floor." Kilgore said, as he began walking up to the sixth floor, but stopped once he reached the top.

"The stairs are missing." He said.

"Maybe we could find a way around through this floor." Burford suggested.

"Affirmative. Let's go." Kilgore responded walking into the office room, with the rest of the Unit behind him.

"Rooms empty." Kilgore said. "Look around for a way up." He added.

Everyone split up to look for a another set of stairs or even a ladder. "Sir, I think I found a way up. I hope you're not afraid of heights." Spark Axon said as he leaned his head out a window.

Kilgore walked over to the window and looked out. Outside was another set of emergency stairs. "Good job Axon!" Kilgore congratulated.

"Alright everyone, I think you all know the drill." He said.

"I don't like the idea of being exposed outside." Spark said.

"Don't worry, if we watched each-others backs, we'll be fine." Kilgore assured. Spark nodded is acknowledgment. "I'll go first." Kilgore said, climbing through the window. Once they we're all through the window and on the emergency stairs, Kilgore continued the snake formation upwards. Their heavy boots clanged against the metal steps of the stairs, as they walked up.

 ***BANG***

The sound of a high caliber weapon firing echoed through the air, followed by a dead masked smuggler falling from presumably the tenth floor.

"Looks like 621 hasn't forgotten about us." Carter said.

"Yeah, or they're just doing their job. Either way, don't let you guard down." Kilgore said. The Unit continued they're way up, the seventh floor ended up being boarded as well. So, they continued up towards the eighth floor.

"I hate to say this, but I'm getting the feeling somethings gonna go wrong." Mike said, who was was now growing anxious the more they climbed up.

"I agree with him Captain, the enemy has been awfully quiet." Who now noticed that very few shots were being fire into the police officers below.

"Don't worry, just keep focused at the task at paw." Kilgore replied.

"Whatever you say Cap." Mike gulped. Once the Unit reached the eighth floor a window was open and Kilgore made the order to move inside. Axon offered to climb first and give the all clear. Kilgore hesitated, but Axon insisted he'd go first this time. So, Axon climbed through the window, and slowly walked dead center into the empty beam filled room. He kept his rifle aimed and examined his surroundings and once he decided it was safe enough to give the all clear, he turned to face the rest of his unit. Axon raised a thumbs up, but without warning a red female wolf appeared in the open doorway leading into the room. Kilgore widened his eyes, as he noticed the female wolf's sudden appearance. Everything went in slow motion, as the female wolf raised a Rhino Ds60 .357 Revolver. She made an evil grin, before she pulled the trigger causing a bullet to come spiraling out of the chamber. The bullet spinned through the air in ball of fire towards Axon. He turned around only to have the round hit him dead in the neck. He dropped his weapon as he gagged blood from his throat, which he tightly clenched to hopefully stop the bleeding. The female wolf chuckled evilly before rolling back into cover and disappearing up the stairwell.

Kilgore forced himself through the window, only to witness Axon slowly fall backwards onto the cold hard ground, paws still clasping his extremely bloodied throat. Kilgore ran to his side and bent down and unstrapped Axon's helmet removing it off his head, which was followed by him removing Axon's mask as well, placing them to his side. Kilgore then pressed both his paws against Axon's neck to help apply pressure. "AXON!" Mike yelled. bending down next to Axon. "Don't die on me please!" He begged.

"Buford dig through your first-aid pack for something to help him!" Kilgore yelled.

"The rest of you cover that fucking door!"

Spark, and Carter, didn't hesitate and ran past Kilgore towards the door.

"M-Mike." Axon gurgled, causing more blood to escape him mouth. Mike threw his rifle to the side and quickly dug into his vest looking for a rag to help stop the bleeding... But he couldn't.

"I-I c-can't bre-ath." Axon managed to wheeze. "It's gonna be okay Axon, just stay with us alright Kilgore said.

"No, g-go I-I'm already dea-" Before Axon could finish he gasped a finale breath, before all signs of life ceased to exist. "Axon, Axon answer me!" Mike cried shaking Axon's lifeless body.

"NO!" Mike yelled as he unstrapped his helmet, throwing to his side in rage. He pulled off his mask and pressed his face against Axon's clothed chest with tears flowing down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and began to repeatedly hit Axon's chest yelling, "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!?" Hopping it would magically bring him back to life. "Why...?" Mike whispered, as he slowly stopped hitting Axon's lifeless body.

Kilgore removed his gloved paws from Axon's neck and clenched his fists in anger. "You're sacrifice won't be in vein, we'll kill everyone of these bastards and complete the mission." Kilgore said.

"There will be vengeance."


	5. Surprise!

**-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Hideout-**

 **-Unit 576-**

"Mike, we have to keep moving." Kilgore said, placing a paw on the still kneeling brown wolf. "We, We can't just leave him..." Mike said, with traces of sadness still in his voice.

"We'll come back for him, but now we need to complete our objective, and rescue those two hostages." Kilgore replied, paw still comforting Mike.

Mike nodded his head, and stood up slowly. Mike's grief transformation into determination; anger turned into commitment. Mike picked up his rifle, and walked to were he threw his mask, and helmet.

He slid on the mask, and strapped the helmet on his head. "I'm ready to move on your orders, Sir!" He yelled.

Kilgore couldn't help but smile despite the current situation, Mike's sudden change in emotions gave him confidence that they will complete their mission.

Kilgore always viewed determination as a form of, morale booster; not only to yourself, but for others around you. He hasn't had felt this confident about a mission, since his Academy years.

"We're almost to our objective, Let's move out!"

 **-Felix-**

"Ahaha, I knew I could trust you with anything Violet!" Felix laughed. "But now that we've killed one of those ZPD scum, I feel like we could do some more damage to their morale." Felix scratched his chin and a grin slowly formed. "If you could be so kind, and somehow bring me one 'Alive' I feel like we could really up our game to fight off the rest of the ZPD. Plus, I get to release all my rage on someone else." Felix said, leaning back on his throne. "The ZPD would be forced to give up all current rescue operations."

"Another hostage? Well, that's gonna be quite a task." Violet said crossing her arms.

"I thought nothing was too hard for you." Felix teased.

"Yeah, but I can't knock one out, when there's like four others together, I need to separate them, or at least one of them." She said leaning her body slightly to the side.

"But I'll need to take large portion of our men." Violet said, as she rubbed her chin in thought. "If I can overwhelm them, I could possibly get them to seperat." Violet added.

"Fine, is there anything else you need?" Felix asked.

"No, I can manage." She replied, pounding her fists together.

Felix chuckled. "Okay then, don't disappoint me."

 **-Unit 576-**

 ***SMASH***

Snapping wood filled the air, as a wooden locked door was knocked of its hinges by Kilgore.

Which was quickly swarmed as Unit 576 rushed inside, rifles aimed ready to eliminate any foe willing to stop them in their tracks.

"Clear!"

...

"Clear!"

...

"Clear!"

...

"Clear!"

...

"Clear!"

The remainder of Unit 567 yelled, weapons still raised. "Tenth floor clear!" Kilgore yelled.

"I'm positive we're running into a trap." Carter said, sounding as concerned as ever.

"Are you sure?" Kilgore questioned.

"Well doesn't it seem odd that this specific door looked like it had been recently boarded up by someone." Carter said.

"What are you suggesting?" Kilgore questioned, lowering his rifle.

"Well, it's either because, they were trying to lead us more upstairs for possibly an ambush, while locking away any quick accesses into the exterior fire escapes, or they were hiding something in this room." Carter suggested.

"Well, we ignored the other boarded up floors, so I don't think this floor isn't any different." Kilgore said.

"Like I said, the boarding on this door looked extremely recent, and the others looked like they've been boarded for several years." Carter said, tightening his grip on the rifle he was carrying.

Kilgore though of the possibility. If he was a inexperienced weapon wielding smuggler facing an elite group of superior fighters, what would he do?

He sketched multiple plans in his head. So, he could determine which route would be safer to take. And yes, an ambush was part of the plans he sketched up.

But Carter was right; if the boarding was recent and if they aren't trying to hide anything valuable inside. Then something indeed somethings unusual was going on, but he remembered the smuggler 621 sniped from this floor, so there's a risk they'll bump into any smugglers; if they decided to take the exterior escape once again.

Kilgore finally decided to take the exterior fire escape, with the risk of running into a smuggler. He called up Unit 621 to cover them as they moved up.

"Fine, we'll move up from the exterior fire escape, and hopefully catch the enemy by surprise." Kilgore said walking up to the window that seperated the inside from the outside.

"Ugh! I hate going climbing through these damn windows!" Burford complained, as he climbed through the tight window.

With two last *clangs* everyone was outside. "This is honestly becoming very dreadful." Burford said.

"Dreadful or not, we are still gonna keep on moving forward, we gotta do this for the hostages sakes." Carter replied.

"And for Axon." Mike added. Carter smiled. "And for Axon."

"But seriously, we better get a pay raise for this." Burford said.

"I could honestly go for a good pay raise." Kilgore sighed to himself.

The Unit moved up the stairs, fortunately; they didn't run into any smugglers. They kept their steps quiet to keep any smugglers occupying floors from noticing them, as they moved up.

For some odd reason the eleventh and twelfth floors had their windows boarded up with metal coverings, which forced them to keep moving up.

Everyone grew anxious, as they climbed up towards the thirteenth floor. Once they reached the floor everyone immediately noticed it's windows weren't boarded up, except three window, which were out of reach from the stairs.

Kilgore motioned for everyone to stop. He peeked inside the open window slowly, he felt himself laugh internally. There was four smugglers waiting behind a closed door. They seemed to be ready for an ambush.

"Well I'll be damned." Kilgore chuckled quietly to himself.

Kilgore whispered to Mike to take up a position next to the window. "Fire on my mark." Kilgore whispered.

"Now!" Kilgore yelled, before they both turned almost.

The four enemy smugglers turned around in at the sudden yell from behind them. They were unfortunately, met with burst fire killing all four of them in a few measly seconds.

"Damn Carter, you were right." Kilgore said in surprise. "What did I tell ya, Sir." Carter replied.

"Alright, let's get ourselves inside, I'm presuming it should be a straight shot into the last floor, unless we run into any complications." Kilgore said.

"Cover me." Kilgore said not wanting to receive the same fate as Axon. "10-4, Sir. We got you covered." Mike replied.

Kilgore nodded and slowly climbed into the window, he made extra sure no one else was in the room. He was utterly surprised when the room was filled with numerous flipped over office desks, crates filled with bullets of every caliber, lamps, and racks holding large quantities of military grade weaponry.

"Fuck me." Kilgore said in astonishment. This stash was being hidden by metal sheets covering the windows it was next to.

"Whats going on, Sir? Is everything alright?" Burford asked.

Kilgore snapped out of his trance. "Yeah everything alright, come on in." He replied.

Burford looked at Mike, who only shrugged in response. Burford climbed into the window, followed my Mike, Carter, and...

*Cling* *Cling*

Before Spark could enter, the door opened and was followed by to two cylindrical canisters rolling inside.

"TEAR GAS!" Carter yelled running into cover, which was followed by everyone else running into a defendable positions as well.

Everyone, except Spark, moved their goggles over their eyes to protect them from the irritating gas.

*Swoosh*

Tear Gas filled the room, causing it to become incredibly hard to see anything. "Kill them all!" Someone yelled which was followed by blind shots being fired into the room.

Spark hid underneath the open window, as tear gas escaped through it.

" _Whats going on? We don't have visual on targets._ " The Unit leader of 621 said over the radio.

" _There's hostiles everywhere *Static* Tears Gas in obstructing our vision._ " Kilgore replied over the radio.

"The Gas is obstructing our vision as well." Unit 621 responded.

A faint "Shit" come over the radio.

"Alright Spark, are you still out there?" Kilgore asked.

Spark scrambled for his radio. "Yes, Sir" Spark replied.

"Alright, Spark I need you to do something dangerous." Kilgore said seriously, as the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Spark gulped, before responding. "What do you need me to do, Sir?" Spark asked.

"I need you to climb up to the next floor and hit these guys by surprise. There's no telling if there's a lot of them, but be careful anyways." Kilgore said.

Spark thought about what he was gonna do, he tightened his grip on his rifle and said with greatly undaunted voice. "I'll get it done, Sir."

Spark put away his radio, and carefully kneeled below the window. Spark stood up once he was away from the window, which emitted endless amounts of Tear Gas.

Spark climbed up the metal stairs, all the while thinking positive thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to panic under pressure.

Spark reached the fourteenth floor, which wasn't boarded up. "Okay Spark." Spark said himself. "Deep breaths." He said inhaling and exhaling calmly. "I'm my squads only chance of survival, I promise I won't screw this up."

Spark climbed through the window, and slowly walked towards the door, which separated the floor from the fire escape, all the while keeping his rifle aimed.

Voices, and the sound of mammals running down stairs was heard from the other side of the door.

As he neared the door, he extended a paw towards the knob. Slow faint steps approached him from the rear.

Spark perked his ears and stopped reaching for the knob, the steps kept approaching him.

Spark turned around rifle aimed and saw no-one was there, he looked to his left and right.

No-one

He lowered his rifle slightly, after he was certain he was just imagining noises coming from behind him. Spark was so distracted, he didn't even notice two red paws beginning to surround his neck.

"God I swear if I'm losing myself I'm gonn-*GAG*." Spark was interrupted by someone grasping onto his neck tightly.

He unfortunately, reacted by dropping his rifle and reaching or his neck. Spark tried helplessly to break free of the deadly grasp.

"Think!" He thought to himself, as he gasled for air "Think!"

Spark felt himself grow increasingly aggravated, and with one angry scream he thrust his head backwards using his helmet to injure his attacker. He heard a female cry in pain, as the pressure on his neck was released.

He turned around only to see an angry looking red coated wolf pounce him, causing him fall into a supine position with Violet on top of him.

"You stupid little prick!" She yelled as she once again began to choke him with her paws, blood dripped endlessly from her leaking nose, and onto Sparks face.,

Spark squinted in pain, as she dug her sharp claws through his mask, fur, and skin.

Spark tried pushing her off, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

So he did one thing he promised he'd never do. Spark balled his fists and struck her in the face with all his might.

The sudden struck dazed her allowing Spark to throw her off him.

Spark and Violet quickly stumbled up to their two feet.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit women." Violet said spitting blood from her mouth straight onto the floor as she moved her paws into a Systema Spetsnaz fighting stance.

Spark lifted his paws into a military fighters stance in response. "You don't sound Russian." Spark said, examining her stance.

Violet chuckled slightly. "I had a special someone teach me." She said. "Now cut the chit-chat, and come at me." She grinned.

Spark hesitantly moved towards her. Violet just stood there staring at his red eyes, Spark stared back. Her eyes were a beautiful royal purple.

When Spark was only a few feet in in-front of her, he charged her sending his right fist towards her face.

Violet quickly blocked Sparks fist with her left paw, and simultaneously balled her right fist and sent it flying towards the underside of Spark's jaw.

The force of the impact sent Spark staggering backwards, before Spark could regain control, Violet rushed him punching him straight in the face, and stomach. Fortunately, Spark's body armor absorbed the punch, yet he surprisedly he still felt the force of impact underneath.

Spark grabbed his muzzle, blood leaked through the mask, he unstrapped his helmet and pulled off his mask. Spark dropped them onto the floor, and lifted his fists retaking the fighters stance.

"Strong boy." Violet smirked. "But If I were you, I'd just submit and accept defeat."

"We'll see who submits in the end." Spark confidently said.

Violet snickered. "Aren't you gonna charge me?" She said in a sweet voice.

"We all know what happens when I do." Spark said.

"Oh yeah, you got fucked up by a women." She laughed.

Spark growled and balled his fists harder, he felt his feet wanting to charge her; to teach her a lesson. "Ignore her Sparks, she's playing the psychological game on you." Spark thought to himself; trying his hardest to sustain his rage.

"I guess that's what you get for hitting a woman, I wonder what your mother would've thought of that." She said. "If I was your mother, I would've probably disciplined you so hard, you pathetic piece of shi-" Violet was interrupted by a very pissed looking Spark charging her.

"I GONNA RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING TONGUE!" Spark yelled in bitter rage.

Violet widened her eyes, and barely managed to dodge his incoming fist, she tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his side.

Spark groan pain, but he noticed and felt a bulge on his knee he was laying on. Spark instantly stopped groaning and rolled off his knee, he saw his holstered Glock 17. He had forgotten about sidearm over all the fighting.

He looked up at Violet who was slowly approaching him, with a grin plastered on her face.

He quickly reached for his holster, he shakily tried to pull out the pistol, but he had also forgotten that it was a Level III holster, and he needed to pull it out in certain set of movements.

When he remembered this he quickly unlocked the holster alowing him to pull it out, but it was to late. Violet took a hard step on Spark's paw that was wielding the weapon.

Spark tried desperately to free his crushed paw. Violet applied more of her weight on the foot squashing Spark's paw, and slowly twisted her foot.

Spark screamed in pain. Violet made a sadistic grin, she's hasn't felt this good to hurt someone in a long time.

There was a faint *Crunch* which caused Spark to scream in agony, and caused him to release his grip on the pistol. "Stop please!" He begged.

Spark tugged on her leg, and hit it numerous times. Violet only giggled and twisted her foot harder.

By this time, Spark couldn't move a single fingers on his crushed paw.

" _What the fuck is taking so long Spark!? We need assistance!_ " Kilgore's muffled voice emitted from Spark's back.

Spark looked to the side and back at Violet, her grin disappeared, and her face turned into that of thought.

"Well, it seems your buddies haven't found their way out of my diversion." Violet said. "I suppose they'll eventually be nothing more than lifeless corpses in a few minutes."

Spark growled, which only caused Violet to apply more weight on her foot.

"I guess saying your goodbyes would be the most sympathetic thing to do." She said kneeling down, which caused Spark to wince in pain, as Violet placed all her weight on her feet.

She grabbed the Glock 17 next to Sparks open paw, she proceeded to examine it; looking over it, she even began running a finger around the inside of the trigger guard.

After she was done she placed the barrel against Spark's temple. Spark became extremely frightened, that he felt tears build up. Spark closed closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. "This is it. This is how it ends." He said to himself.

"Tell them goodbye." Violet said. Spark opened his eyes and looked up at Violet. "I said, say your goodbyes!" She yelled pressing the barrel of the pistol harder against his temple.

Spark hesitantly sat up, he grasped his mangled paw, when Violet removed her foot from it.

"Now, get your radio and say goodbye." Violet said.

Spark did as he was told and reached for the Walkie-Talkie strapped behind his left shoulder.

" _Dammit Spark! I'm not gonna ask again!_ " Kilgore's angry voice came from the radio.

He held the radio tight, he felt the pistol press against his temple slightly. Which indicated Violet wanted him to hurry his ass up.

"Negative, Sir... I will be unable to assist." Spark said into the radio. "What do you mean!? Spark answer me goddammit!" Kilgore yelled into the radio.

"G-Goodbye, Sir." Spark said, with a tear slowly crawling it's way down his left cheek.

" _Spark, what the hell are you-_ " Before Kilgore could finish, Violet snatched the Walkie-Talkie from Spark's undamaged paw, and proceeded to throw it into the air.

Violet shot the radio with the Glock before it could even land on the ground. Spark felt himself flinch with every shot fired from his Glock.

"Now standup." She said. Spark obeyed her and stood up slowly, still grasping his paw. Once he was at his full height, she told him to turn around.

Spark did what he was told and turned around. Nothing happened, he was about to turn around to see what was the holdup, but before he could, he felt a cold hard metal smack him across the head.

The impact knocked him out, causing him to become unconscious. His unconscious body fell face flat onto the ground with a *Thud*

"Time is o get to work." Violet said, throwing the Glock onto the ground, which had blood splattered all over he exterior of the barrel.

Violet proceeded to turn Spark over, she struggled to turn the 200 pound husky.

"You're one heavy son of a bitch." She panted. "This is gonna take a while." She said reaching into a left and right pocket.

She pulled out a Smartphone and a pair of purple headphones. Violet connected her headphones into her phone's headphone jack.

She placed the headphones in her ears and scrolled through her Smartphone.

The song **(Lollipop-Chordettes)** began to play through her headphones. Violet placed the Smartphone back into her left pocket, and proceeded to grab Spark underneath his armpits and pull him out of the room through the emergency interior exit, Violet looked up at the stairs.

"The things I do to please him."


	6. A World Of Pain

**-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Hideout-**

 **-Felix & Violet-**

"God! Why are you so heavy!?" Violet panted angrily, as she dragged Spark's body up the remainder of the stairs, she was still listening to Lollipop as she did so.

She opened a door, which led into a floor filled with racks of wooden boxes. Some boxes were open and were filled with countless weapons and ammunition.

"I'm back!" Violet yelled dragging Sparks unconscious body down the hard cold floor; thinking in which way her beloved Felix was gonna reward her.

"Welcome back! And I see you've brought me a present." Felix said, eyeing Spark's body from his "Throne".

"Yup, he's a young one too, still has a lot to learn before blindly charging a girl, like me," She said chuckled, dropping Spark's body in-front of Felix. "That or the SWAT academy isn't as good as it used to be."

Felix stood up and slowly walked around the husky's sleeping body. "You're right, he is young, maybe he's in his mid twenties," Felix kneeled down next to Spark. "You really did a number on him." He said examining Spark's bloody jaw, and head.

"I would get someone to take a look at his paw." Violet said.

"Which one?" Felix asked.

Violet motioned towards Spark's left paw, which Felix proceeded to pull off the glove covering it.

"Oh man, that looks really bad," Felix said, holding the shattered, bloodied and bruised paw. "I honestly think he did something really bad to deserve this." Felix chuckled.

"You guessed right," Violet said. "Last time I checked it was illegal to hit women and this guy represents the law, quite ironic if you ask me." She scoffed.

"Makes perfect sense, I'll get someone to take a look at his injuries, and afterwards we'll begin with my 'plan' and hopefully demoralize the ZPD. "Felix chuckled. Felix stood up and snapped his fingers, two guards picked up Spark and quickly took him to another room.

"Well, what happened to the rest of those cops?" Felix asked.

"Unknown, I haven't gotten a report from the men." Violet replied. Felix grunted slightly. "Keep an eye on the hostages, especially the new one, he may be young and inexperienced, but his training may say otherwise." Felix said.

"You're not coming to introduce yourself?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be introducing myself, I just gotta make a phone call to... Well, you know who," Felix said. "I also have a proposition for the pup that would hopefully make our jobs easier, but I wouldn't mind a challenge if he decides to refuse." Felix said.

"I understand, I'll go get him ready for your proposal." Violet grinned.

 **-Spark-**

Spark squintled his eyes as he regained consciousness, he had a massive headache, and his keen ears could barley hear a male humming an inaudible toon.

Spark felt himself sitting down, he also felt bother his arms resting on somethings in-front of him as well.

Still dazed, Spark tried to move his arms, unfortunately; he was restrained being unable to move, since his arms were tied down onto a table, he looked over to the humming mammal, a blurred pink headed white figure stood still, arms moving around, as the sound of water spewing out of a faucet was heard.

Spark's heartbeat skyrocketed the more he took in his surroundings, he could smell blood everywhere inside the filthy stained white room he was in, and it wasn't just his he could smell.

Spark looked his restrained arms, there was a white towel underneath his paws, with only the left side of the towel being stained in red. Spark had full control over his right, but his entire left arm was numb. Spark ran his eyes from the top of his left arm all the way to his paw.

His left paw covered in white bandages, with small traces of blood staining them.

Spark eyes felt heavy, but fought the urge to drift back into sleep. "Doctor, may I have some privacy with my friend here?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Of course, of course, Miss Violet." The white figure said before turning off, which seemed to be a faucet, and the sound of shuffling metals.

The figure dried his paws with a towel, and left. Spark wasn't able to get a clear look at what the figures species was, but he obviously had other problems to deal with.

Spark sniffed the air, other than smelling old blood from possibly other mammals, there was a strong familiar scent. A smell, which made him angry, but his drowsiness, didn't let him express it.

Spark heard light footsteps, then there was silence. Spark slouched his head to the right and then to his left.

No-one.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of paws grab him by the shoulders, he tensed up at the sudden touch. The paws suddenly started to slowly massage his shoulders.

Spark felt uncomfortable, but at the same time; it was rather relaxing.

"You're feeling a little tense, allow me to be of assistance." Violet's sweet voice said from behind Spark.

"What do you want from me? Where's the rest of my unit?" Spark managed to say in a frightened voice. "Shhh," Violet hushed. "You're in good paws now, there's no need to be afraid," She whispered in a motherly voice.

"I have nothing to say to you, you're making a big mistake holding me captive." Spark managed to say, despite being incredibly exhausted.

The already uncomfortable massage turned into a painful clawing. "Well, someone's trying to play tough guy." She chuckled sadistically. Spark gritted his teeth, as she used her sharp claws to painfully scratched and punctured his neck.

"So, how's the paw?" Violet asked, still clawing Spark.

Spark didn't respond, and only continued to grit his teeth to in hopes of relieving some of the pain.

Violet frowned at how Spark ignored her. So, she leaned in over his left ear and whispered in an almost threat like tone. "I said, how's your paw?"

"It's okay." Spark hesitantly replied, causing Violet to form a grin. "That's good to hear! I was worried it would've needed to be amputated due to infection." She sighed in relief.

Violet stopped clawing Spark. Spark felt her wipe her paws on his t-shirt. Violet slowly walked towards Spark's side after she was done wiping blood from her paws. Violet knelt down to Spark's head level.

There was a long awkward silence, as Violet just stared at him from the side, Spark didn't attempt to make eye contact with her.

"Did you really think, you could've taken me on?" She finally asked, breaking the silence. Spark slowly looked towards her. "What?" Spark asked hesitantly.

Suddenly and without any warning, Violet violently slapped Spark across the face; sending his head flying to the side.

"You heard what I said! Don't act stupid!" She yelled, grabbing Spark by the scruff, using her claws to help add extra pain.

"No, No, No, I promise I didn't think I coul-AHH!" Spark yelled, as Violet painfully pulled back on his neck.

"What happened to being Mr. Tough guy huh?" Violet said still holding Spark tightly but the scruff.

"Enough, Violet we're not trying to hurt him... Yet." A deep Russian accented male said from behind them.

All of Violet's anger washed away, and she was left chuckling. She let go of Spark, causing to start groaning in pain.

Felix walked in-front of the table, which laid Spark's arms, and pulled up a rolling chair.

"I'm surprised your awake," Felix casually sat down on the chair. "You really took a beating to the head, but I'm not here for a conversation." Felix folded his paws on the table.

Violet walked next to the middle of the table, crossing her arms.

"Where are my manners, my name is Feliks Novikov but you can call me For Felix." Felix said gently placing a paw on his chest.

Spark didn't respond and was obviously ignoring Felix.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Felix asked.

Spark continued to ignore Felix.

Felix sighed "Look, all I need is a little cooperation and no more harm will come to you." Felix said, chair squeaking as he leaned forward.

Spark scoffed. "I don't cooperate with criminals."

Sparks response caused Felix to chuckle. "We can either continue on peacefully, or I could turn this into an interrogation, the choice is yours."

"Like I said, I don't cooperate with criminals, even if it means putting myself in danger." Spark responded.

Felix became annoyed with Spark's stubbornness, but grinned after a thought came into his head. "I respect your loyalty, but it won't save you from a world of hurt." Felix said looking up at Violet, who was staring back at him.

"Violet. He said, which caused her to grin sadistcly and approached the defenseless husky.

She walked behind his chair and grabbed him by the jaw, and and head. She held his head still, as Felix slowly stood up from his chair, and walked towards the side of the table, where Violet was previously standing.

"I will never submit to the likes of you." Spark managed to say, despite having his jaw forced shut by Violet.

"Don't worry, they all break sooner or later." Felix said, as cracked his knuckles.

 **-Nick & Judy-**

Nick was standing facing the only door in the small cell. "C'mon, let us out! You don't know who you're messing with!" Nick yelled at the door.

Judy was still unconscious, which made Nick grow concerned. He questioned whether that Arctic wolf hit Judy on the head too hard, and she's only a bunny. They may have possibly caused her a severe concussion.

Nick shivered at the idea of Judy being severely hurt, but at least she's not dead right? Nick didn't dwell to long in the possibility, besides, he had to focus on getting both of them out.

After several attempts to get someone to open the door, Nick sighed and sat down indian style.

Nick picked up Judy's sleeping body and cradled her. "Don't worry Judy I'll get us out of here somehow." Nick whispered looking at Judy's closed eyes.

A grin began to slowly form on Nick's muzzle. "And maybe personally send that wolf to prison," Nick chuckled slightly. "But I can't do this alone."

Nick continued staring down at Judy, he felt like he was staring down at a sleeping angel, but the frightful though of the wolf taking her manifested itself in his mind.

Nick began questioning the wolf's intentions. Was he really going to take Judy? Or was he just bluffing? The wolf said it with such authenticity, yet at the same time trepidatiously.

Did he really mean it? Only time will know. And if he does, and tries to take her, Nick was gonna put up a fight.

As Nick continued on cradling Judy, his ears perked. Nick looked up towards the door, he could hear the slight sounds of struggling.

He continued eyeing the door, as the sounds got louder.

"Stop resisting, haven't you had enough already?" A faint deep voice seeped into the cell.

The sounds were now close enough for him to hear the sound of multiple mammals shuffling around in struggle. There was a loud thud from behind the door, then the doors *Click* was heard, as it was unlocked.

The door burst open and two masked smugglers dragged a bloodied husky into the cell, they released him in the center of the room, the husky grunted in pain, as he gasped his head.

"I think you slammed him into the wall a little to hard there, Boss." One of the masked smugglers laughed, as he prepared an extra set of metal shackles.

"And and I think he still wants some more." Felix said walking into the room, blood smearings scattered all over his clothing and fists.

Spark used the rest of his will to stumble upwards, and slowly raise his fists towards the Russian.

"HaHaHa!" Felix laughed, as Spark rasied his fists, challenging him. "This is the most fun I've had in years." Felix said, walking towards the husky.

Spark stood his ground, as the wolf approached him. The closer he got the taller he got, until he was at least a half inch taller than Sparks.

Nick watched as the entire ordeal unfold in front of him. He watched as the white Russia wolf, who's yet to release his name to him, approached the already worn out husky.

The husky threw a slow weak punch, which Fleix used to grab and yank Spark onto the ground and onto his stomach.

Spark tried to get back up, but Felix stopped him by stepping down onto his back.

"If I were you, I would've just accept my generous offer." Felix said as he kneeled down, foot still forcing Spark down.

"I...Will...Never work for...You." Spark groaned in pain.

Felix chuckled slightly. Felix made a head motion towards the two smugglers, who dragged Spark inside the cell, to continue chaining Spark down, which they didn't hesitate to do.

Felix looked at Nick, who was still sitting on the ground with Judy in a protective cradle, and proceeded to smile slightly. "Let this be a lesson of what would happen to you and your little friend; if you don't obey me." Felix said.

Nick didn't respond and only held Judy tighter.

"Done, Boss!" One of the smugglers said.

Felix stood up and removed his foot from Sparks back. Felix looked down at Spark and said. "You still have the opportunity to agree, but if you don't... Well, you now what'll happen." Felix laughed as he proceeded to exit the cell.

"I'll, be back to see if you change your mind." Felix managed to say before the cell door closed.

Nick gently placed Judy onto the ground and stood up to aid his new their new cell-mate.

Nick kneeled down next to Spark and asked. "Are you okay?"

Spark slowly rolled over onto his back. "Yeah, just a few scratches." Spark chuckled weakly.

"I don't think noes a good time to joke around." Nick laughed as well. "Who are you?" Nick asked.

There was a short pause before Spark looked up lath Nick and said. "Corporal Sparks, of Zootopian Department of Special Weapons and Tactics."


	7. And So They Fought

**Corrected the accidental resurrection of Axon (9/28/17)**

* * *

 **-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Unit 576-**

"Spark, what the hell are you talking about!?" *Static* "Spark, respond dammit!" *Static* "Shit!" Kilgore cursed after Spark failed to respond.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Carter asked behind the thick sheet of Tear Gas. "I'm fine, I've lost contact with Sparks."

"What!? What do you mean you lost contact!?" Carter yelled in response.

"I'll brief you all on his status, but let's try not dying first." Kilgore replied.

"But there nothing we can do to, unless this gas clears up." Carter replied.

"Just hope 621 can find a way to assist us somehow." Kilgore said.

 _"This is Unit 621, we've aquired_ _some thermal scopes; standby for sniper support..."_

"Wow, that was good timing." Carter laughed.

"Tell me about it." Kilgore laughed in return.

 **-Unit 621-**

Just across the street laid two snipers kneeling behind two separate windows adjacent to the floor Unit 576 was in. They had seized the apartment room, sending the two occupants on a quote-unquote, "Night out," so they could have clear shots into 576s' current floor.

One of the snipers was a male light orange dingo, he wore the standard issue padded SWAT battle dress uniform, but instead of a helmet and mask, he had a black cap that read "SWAT" in big white letters. The dingo also had a patch with three orange stripes on his left arm, which pointed up like arrows.

While the dingo was busy adjusting the newly aquired thermal scope on his black Remington 700, a male ocelot, who was kneeling behind another window next to the dingo, did the same with his black Remington 700.

"Sarge, I've got visual on multiple heat signatures on 576s' floor." A gray fox said, as he looked through a pair of thermal binoculars right above the kneeling ocelot's window.

The dingo looked through his thermal scope, there was a red uppercase "T" with a little arrow pointing upwards right were both the vertical and horizontal lines met on the T, everything besides that was dark purple except for a few bipedal figures inside the floor.

"I see approximately four signatures inside." The dingo said.

"Weren't there more than four members on 576s' unit." The gray fox said in response.

"You idiot, I thought it was obvious that we're shooting through a small ass window. Besides, we don't even know if those four signatures are even them." The ocelot snickered.

"I'm not an idiot!" The fox frowned.

"Shut up both of you." The dingo said, lowering his rifle.

"Fine whatever." The ocelot said.

The dingo grabbed a Walkie-Talkie from behind his left shoulder. "This is 621 to Captain Kilgore, our thermals are only picking up four heat signatures on your floor, I need all your guys to lift up aleast one of their paws." The dingo said in an Australian accent.

 _"10-4, I'll inform my men."_ Kilgore's voice replied.

"Alright, friendlies have their paws raised in the air, the rest are marked as enemy." The dingo said looking at the ocelot.

"Let's get work shall we." The ocelot replied looking into his thermal scope.

The dingo did the same and hovered the red sight over a heat signature, who didn't seem have a paw raised into the air.

"Permission to fire, Sarge." The ocelot asked.

The dingo's sights were now placed over one of the three enemy heat signature's heads, he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth.

"Permission granted."

The ocelot grinned, as he pulled the trigger, firing the .308 round out of chamber and spiraling out of the barrel in a fiery ball, which was followed by the dingo firing his rifle.

Both rounds entered the open window and plowed straight through the thick sheet of Tear Gas.

Each sniper watched their shots hit their designated targets, which caused bright red to splatter everywhere.

"Kill confirmed." The snipers almost simultaneously said. "The last one's mine." The ocelot said, pulling back the bolt on his rifle, causing an empty brass casing to fly out and a bullet from the magazine to automatically load itself into the chamber.

The ocelot closed the bolt, and looked through his scope, and moving the sights over a frantic looking heat signature.

"Stop moving you bastard." The ocelot whispered to himself, as he tried to keep the sights over the heat signature's head.

After a few seconds the figure stopped moving, and seemed to be moving one arm to the side of its head. The opportunity give the ocelot a chance to fire his rifle, which he didn't hesitate to take.

The enemy heat signature fell onto the ground, leaving only one heat signature with a paw raised.

The ocelot lowered his rifle and sighed in relief. "Direct hit." He chuckled, giving the dingo a thumbs up.

 _"This is 576, I'm guessing those were your shots?"_ Kilgore's voice said over the Walkie-Talkies.

The dingo chuckled and grabbed his Walkie-Talkie. "No shit Sherlock." The dingo chuckled. "Your floor seems clear from our end, but I suggest you proceed with caution."

"10-4, thanks again for the assistance 621." Kilgore said.

"No problem, mate." The dingo said placing his Walkie-Talkie behind his left shoulder. "Alright, we're closing shop and heading back up to the roof, we gotta make sure that bird lands unscathed."

 **-Unit 576-**

"Alright, the floor should be clear, proceed with caution towards the fire escape, we'll regroup there!" Kilgore yelled.

Everyone did as they were told and cautiously moved towards the exit door. "Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Kilgore asked.

"Yes, Sir." Everyone said.

Kilgore sighed in relief, no-one was killed. Well, except Spark, who was still currently missing.

"Cap, you said you lost contact with Spark. What's going on?" Carter asked, causing everyone to look at Kilgore with concerned expressions. "We lost Sparks!?" Mike yelled.

"N-No we didn't. I mean yes, but... Shit." Kilgore sighed heavily, placing a paw on top of his helmet.

"Alright nobody panic, He's probably still alive; if we want to look for him, our best bet would be to check the next floor." Burford suggested.

"I agree, I ordered him to head up to the next floor to surprise these guys from behind." Kilgore said.

"There's our first lead, let's go check it out." Burford said, readying his rifle.

Kilgore nodded. "Alright, let's just pray to God, we don't find his mangled lifeless corpse upstairs." Kilgore said, ordering the unit to get into their previous formation, so they could continue on with the rescue mission.

"Stay sharp and cover each-others asses." Kilgore said, as he aimed his rifle forward ready for anyone who would be stupid enough to attack him and his unit straight on. "Now let's get going, and remember, stay close and don't be afraid to eliminate any possible threats." Kilgore reminded.

"Yes, Sir! Everyone yelled in response.

 **-Felix & Violet-**

Violet was quickly walking up to Felix, who was at the moment shining his beloved Kizlyar Voron-3 Combat Knife, or Raven-3 for short. Violet looked like she was deeply concerned about something. "Felix, we may have a problem..." Violet said, as she glared down at Felix's sharpened shined knife, which could probably take someone's whole paw in one deadly swipe.

Felix sighed and placed down the rag he was using to shine his knife. "What is it?" He asked.

"The ambush team was eliminated." Violet replied.

There was a slight pause in the conversation, as Felix placed his knife on top of the rag he placed down. Violet watched as Felix's left eye began to twitch with exasperation.

"Are you certain they were eliminated?" Felix asked, as he gritted his teeth; rage building up.

"Yes, I have confirmation that they've been eliminated." Violet said taking a step back from Feilx.

Felix clenched fists, and held them up to his head. "And how do you purpose we unfuck this problem?" He asked.

Violet opened her mouth to say something, but Felix stopped her. "Neverevermind don't answer that, I'll think of something myself."

Violet slowly nodded her head. "What shall I do in the meantime." She asked in a low voice.

"Find me something to help release my anger and frustration on." Felix responded.

Violet sighed and looked towards a small group of five smugglers, who were wearing black hoodies, and jeans. "Who's turn is it?" She asked the group, they all pointed towards a orange male coyote sitting on a crate in the center of the group.

The coyote pointed to himself in shock and shook his head. "No, No, No" he mouthed.

Violet snapped her fingers and pointed towards Felix, who was currently leaning his head against a pillar.

The coyote stood up and approached the agitated Arctic wolf, as he stood directly behind him, he gulped before clearing his throat.

"Are you alright, Sir?" He asked anxiously.

Felix picked up his head and slowly turned around to face the scrawny looking orange coyote.

"Alright? Did you seriously ask if I was ALRIGHT!?" Felix laughed almost sadistcly, before he seized him by the collar on his hoodie, pulling him closer until his muzzle was right over the orange coyote's left ear. "Never EVER ask me if I'm alright. Understand?" Felix whispered into the orange coyote's ear.

The orange coyote nodded in confirmation, which caused Felix to chuckle slightly. "Good, now about my anger management..." Felix said, slamming the orange coyote face first into the pillar he was leaning against.

Everyone, except Violet, watched in horror as Felix slammed the coyote against the pillar multiple times, before throwing him face first onto the ground. "N-No more please." The coyote groaned blood pouring from his nostrils.

Felix grabbed the coyote by the back of his neck, and slowly lifed him up with one paw. Once the coyote was once again on his two feet, Felix turned him around so he was looking directly into his golden eye.

"You're as pathetic as the rest of the idiots in this building." Felix said, as he rasied his right paw, forming a fist and driving it into the side of the coyote's muzzle, which sent him spiraling into the ground unconscious.

"Well" Felix dusted his paws. "I'm open to any suggestions... Anyone?" He asked. Everyone silently glared at each other. "No-one?" He said.

Felix sighed. "How many of our men do we have left?" Felix asked.

"I'm guessing around 21, I'll radio around to make sure." Violet replied.

"Good, have them retreat to this floor ASAP." He said before turning to face the four remaining smugglers.

"You" Felix pointed towards one of the smugglers. "Get my helicopter up on that roof." He said, before pointing at the remaining smugglers. "The rest of you help me move the hostages up to the roof."

"If I'm leaving this shit-hole, I'm leaving with the hostages."

 **-Unit 576-**

"Rooms clear, Sir! There's no sign of Sparks anywhere." Carter said.

"Goddammit!" Kilgore yelled in fustration. "If losing someone was bad enough, we lost Sparks."

"Sir! Look what I found!" Burford's voice echoed throughout the floor.

Everyone jogged towards Burford, who was holding up a Glock and a damaged Walkie-Talkie.

"Is that Spark's Glock?" Axon asked.

"And radio." Burford added.

Kilgore yanked the Glock from Burford's paw, and proceed to eject the clip from it; pulling each bullet out of the clip. "His weapon was fired, there's a bullet missing."

"That explains the brass casing I found laying on the ground." Burford said tossing the casing over to Kilgore, who promptly snatched it from the air.

"Is that blood on the muzzle?" Carter said, pointing towards a crimson red smudge located on the muzzle of the Glock.

Kilgore looked at the smudge and slowly brought it up to his nose, sniffing it.

"It's his." Kilgore said putting the pistol into a pocket located on his vest.

"Spark?" Carter said, following Kilgore, as he was walking towards the door leading into the interior fire escape.

"Yes, get your asses in formation!" Kilgore yelled.

"Do you even know where he is?" Carter said. "He's probably with the other hostages. Now c'mon, we're burning daylight."

Carter nodded and formed up behind Kilgore; followed by everyone else falling in behind him.

"You know, we're about to get into some hairy ass shit right?" Carter said, as he raised his weapon.

"Isn't that what we signed up for?" Kilgore smirked.


	8. Saving Corporal Sparks (Extended)

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the possibility final chapter to "Zooopia: SWAT." I had a blast writing this fanfic story, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **If I add anymore it'll be the aftermath.**

 **There's a Language Warning for this chapter.**

* * *

 **-City of Zootopia-**

 **-Sparks-**

"Damn chains!" Spark growled, as he tugged on chains that were restraining him.

"Calm down, you're not helping with our current situation." Nick said, as he gently cradled his still unconscious companion.

"No! We need to get out here." Spark replied, growling once again, as he pulled on the metal chain.

"C'mon, just save your energy." Nick said.

"They're going to kill us if we don't escape!" Spark replied.

"You're only gonna make our situation a whole lot worse." Nick said, raising his voice.

There was a short pause. Spark sighed, and glared down at his bandaged paw, he tried to move his fingers underneath the bandages, but it only caused him to wince in pain. "If my paw wasn't this screwed up, we'd be free by now."

"Just relax, all we can do is wait." Nick said.

There was a pause, as Spark looked down onto the ground, before looking up at Nick "You're right, besides we have the ZPD's finest coming to the rescue." Spark chuckled, as he slowly sat Indian style on ground. "So, Zootopia's heroes huh."

"Yep" Nick sighed, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Spark asked, leaning his head foward.

"I'm just... Scared." Nick replied sheepishly.

"Why? We'll be rescued soon." Spark assured.

"What if they don't? That wolf threatened to take Judy away, he's stronger than me I wouldn't be able to stop him." Nick said, holding back tears.

Spark smiled slightly. "No he won't, I won't let him." Spark reassured.

"But you're injured, he could kill you without even trying!" Nick replied.

Spark chuckled. "I signed my life away when I joined SWAT. I'm going to do my job, and pray to God I don't die in the line of duty." He said, looking Nick straight in the eyes. "I've done something really bad today Wilde, something I wish I didn't have to do, but unlike you I didn't have a choice. I'm no hero, hell I don't deserve to be one, but I'm willing to do my job and give my life so you two can live. Zootopia doesn't need a killer Wilde, it needs heroes like you." Spark said, pointing at Nick with his good paw.

Nick was speechless by what Spark had just said to him, sacrificing oneself to save two heroes; two ordinary mammals, he couldn't even imagine killing someone.

"I'm sorry you had to do what you did to rescue us." Nick said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be, I was simply doing my job." Spark sighed.

Nick frowned and lowered his head. Spark noticed Nick's saddening gesture. "And it's my duty to make sure that Russian scumbag doesn't harm you or your partner."

Nick looked up at Spark and smiled slightly. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"No problem." Spark replied with a slight sigh. "I could really use a drink right about now." Spark whispered to himself, as he held his bandaged paw up to his eye level.

 ***Click***

Both Nick and Sparks ears perked, as they turned their heads to look at the metal door.

The door swung open, which was followed by three mammals entering, one being Felix.

Felix approached Sparks, which caused Spark to try and quickly stand up, but he was stopped mid-way when Felix shoved him back onto the ground.

Felix turned his head towards the two other smugglers. "Get the other two on the roof, this one's mine." Felix said, grinning sadistically as he refaced Sparks.

Spark turned his head towards Nick and saw the two smugglers approaching him and Judy. Nick began to panic as he was slowly backed into a corner.

Felix took out a pair of handcuffs and gasped Spark by his good wrist, cuffing it before doing the same with his other wrist.

Felix kneeled down next to Sparks shackled leg, and removed it. Spark immediately sprung up from the ground, but Felix was quick to catch him by his arm before he could do something too "dangerous".

"Where do you think you're going?" Felix chuckled, gasping Spark tightly by the arm, so he couldn't escape.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Spark turned his head and saw Nick yelling, as one of the smugglers was struggling to pry Nick's unconscious companion away from his grasps. Nick had his shackle removed as well.

Spark remembered his promise, and quickly took action. Spark turned to face Felix, and suddenly thrust his head forward, hitting Felix right in the muzzle with his forehead.

Felix howled in pain, as Spark's forehead made contact with his muzzle, he staggered backwards loosening his grip around Spark's arm. That brief moment gave Spark a chance to break free and charge the two smugglers.

Despite being cuffed, Spark struck the smuggler trying to take Judy on the side of the face.

The other smuggler turned and gasped in shock, and tried reaching for something around his waist, but Spark was quick to elbow him to the muzzle.

Spark looked at Nick. "RUN!" He yelled, as the smugglers laid on the ground groaning in pain.

Nick hesitated, he was in complete and utter shock at Spark's sudden actions. "Run dammit!" Spark yelled once again.

Nick shook his head and nodded, he stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Spark was about to do the same, but he was stopped by Felix jumping in front of the exit.

Blood stained the snow white fur around his nose, and a raging fire burned in his one remaining eye. "You've really done it now!" Felix yelled, as he made a wicked bloodthirsty smile.

Felix raised a fist into the air, Spark watched as Felix's fist plunged towards his face at high speeds.

Spark didn't have time to react, and was violently struck in the muzzle. The impact caused him to stumble onto the ground, he felt like his brain was being tossed all over the inside of his skull, and felt something warm drip from his nose and onto the ground.

Spark shook his head, and watched as Felix slowly approached him, his bloodthirsty smile still plastered on his face, and his tail was now happily swishing side to side. "The last person who did that to me was slaughtered and butchered up to tiny pieces."

Felix grasped Spark by the neck and lifted him up with one paw. Spark gagged as Felix moved him closer to his bloodied muzzle, he hovered it over Spark's left ear. He chuckled and whispered sadistically, "(1)Итл быть так же, как мой отец." Felix chuckled evilly, and realeaed his grip around his neck.

Spark rubbed his neck, and glared up at Felix, who was staring down at him.

"Oh the memories! WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Felix yelled in a wicked and twisted voice.

Spark had concluded in his mind that he was now fighting a different Felix, though there wasn't really a difference, but every time this even more twisted Felix spoke; chills ran down his spine.

Felix grabbed Spark and pulled him into his arms. "Yes, and it'll be only you and me." Felix whispered softly, running his fingers gently down Spark's back, which caused him to helplessly pry himself away from Felix.

Felix chuckled at Sparks feeble attempts to escape, and began dragging him out of the room, and up to the roof.

Spark immediately began trying to break himself free from Felix's grasp, as he was forced out of the room, he flailed his legs wildly in hopes of slipping away from Felix's grip.

"Don't struggle... I hate it when they struggle."

 **-Nick-**

Nick panted, as he ran down a set of stairs, his heart was beating uncontrollably, and countless thoughts ran through his mind, like "Should I go back for him?" And "I got to get Judy to a hospital."

Nick's mind was so clouded in thoughts, that he didn't even notice the other sets of footsteps echoing from below the stairwell.

As Nick continued, he was abruptly stopped by four black uniformed figures wielding rifles.

"Freeze! Stop were you are!" One of the figures yelled in deep male voice.

Nick froze. "No, please don't kill u-" Nick was interrupted by the same figure. "Don't make any sudden movements, or we will fucking shoot."

Nick was blinded, as a bright light blasted his face. "Get on the ground and place your paws over your head." The same male figure yelled.

"Please, you don't understand, my friend needs medical attention!" Nick cried.

"I'm going to give to the count to three to comply, or you will be terminated."

"1"

"No please I beg you."

"2" the figure cocked his rifle.

"No, No, No! Please don't kill us." Nick sobbed.

Before the figure could say '3' the figure was interrupted by another voice from within the group.

"Sir wait!" Another male figure yelled, "Those are the hostages!"

There was a short pause before the figure who was counting down said. "Well I'll be damned."

The flashlight was turned off and the dark figures lowered their weapons. Before Nick stood the remainder of Unit 576.

"Please help me." Nick sobbed.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Carter said in an assuring tone.

Nick looked up, and nodded his head. "My partner needs help, she hasn't woken up since she was knocked out a few hours ago."

Kilgore stepped up and took a peek at Judy. "There's ambulances just outside the building, I suggest you head down there as quickly as possible." Kilgore said.

Nick nodded and thanked Kilgore, and began taking a few steps down the stairs, as Unit 576 walked up past him.

Nick remembered somethings and turned back up to face 576 "Wait!" Nick yelled.

All of 576 looked back to face Nick. "You gotta save him." Nick said.

"Save who?" Kilgore asked.

"Corporal Sparks." Nick said, which caused all of Unit 576 to look at each other.

"He's alive Cap!" Axon yelled in excitement.

"Where is he?" Kilgore asked.

"He's just a floor above us, he's in trouble please hurry." Nick said.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." Kilgore said, before motioning for his Unit to continue moving forward to the next floor.

Once Unit 576 reached the fifth-tenth floor, they noticed it looked different than the others. The door was missing, and there was another open door inside. They rushed inside weapons aimed.

"Clear, Sir!" Burford yelled.

"Looks like a cell." Carter said, as he kicked a shackle laying on the ground.

Kilgore sniffed the air. "He was here, he's probably on the next floor." Kilgore said, running out of the cell. Everyone else looked at each other before following Kilgore out of the room.

 **-Roof-**

The sounds of countless police sirens echoed from below the abandoned office, news helicopters flew overhead; recording the gruesome scenes from above, and a gentle breeze blew in from the east. The final scene was set.

"Where's my damn helicopter!" Felix yelled into a Walkie-Talike.

"The helicopter won't arrive until a few more minutes." Violet's voice come over the radio.

Felix growled silently. "What about you? Where are you?" Felix asked.

"I'll hold off these ZPD pigs until you get out of here. I'll find my way back don't you worry." Violet chuckled.

Felix sighed and snapped the Walkie-Talkie onto his belt.

"You're not getting away with this!" Spark growled.

Felix threw Spark onto the ground with a 'thud' and 'crunch', since the roof was covered in loose gravel. Felix kicked him on his side, causing him to gasp in pain. "Shut up you bitch, don't talk unless I tell you to." Felix said, as he kicked Sparks a second time.

Spark grasped his side in pain, but Felix grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him over to the edge of the building.

There was a railing surrounding the edges of the roof, so Felix decided to cuff Sparks to the corner railings just in case he tried to run off.

Felix took out a little silver key and placed it inside a keyhole on Sparks left cuff, which was restraining his injured paw. He twisted the key and the cuff unlocked, he then proceeded to cuff him to the railing.

Felix kneeled in front of Sparks, and held up the silver key to his eye level. "There's no escaping me." Felix laughed maniacally, placing the key in his pocket before gently patting it.

"My friends are coming for me, you might as well surrender now." Spark said.

Felix burst into laughter. "Are you really telling me to surrender!? HAHA! You're fucking pathetic."

Felix wiped a tear from his yellow eye, before promptly kneeing Spark to the jaw.

Spark snarled at Felix, spitting out blood in the process. Felix just chuckled in response.

"You act so brave, yet you're consumed by fear. Tell me, are you afraid owhat I'll do to you?" Felix grinned.

Spark scoffed, and nervously chuckled. "I'm not afraid of you."

Felix shook his head. "You need to be tought some manners, I can't have an undisciplined little ass like you ruining my home, besides I'm considering whether to cut you up, or skin your hide then cut you up." Felix scratched his chin. "And if I do decide to keep your coat, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it." Felix chuckled slightly, as he pictured the bloody image in his twisted psychotic head.

"You're a sick bastard." Spark said, yanking on his cuffs.

Felix reached for a black sheath tied around his right leg, he pulled out his Kizlyar Voron-3. (Raven-3) "I used to have the best job anyone could ever ask for in a lifetime, but I suppose sacrifices are necessary in life," Felix ran a finger down the blade of his knife. "(2)Перерождения требует жертв."

Felix slowly began approaching Sparks, grinning sadistically as he did so. Spark cowered in fear, as he watched the sunlight reflect off the knife occasionally reflecting an image of him.

Felix stopped once he stood over Sparks, he tossed his knife into the air and caught it in a reverse grip. "Don't worry you're not gonna die... Yet." Felix kneeled down to Sparks eye level. "I'm just gonna give you a little bit of 'disciplining'." Felix chuckled evilly.

Before Felix could do anything sinister, there was a loud bashing sound, Felix turned around and saw the the metal door leading to the roof shake Violently.

Felix frowned. "I guess It'll have to wait," Felix grinned slightly. "Perhaps you won't be number 421 after all." Felix chuckled.

After a few more bashings against the door; it flew open with a dark figure protruding from it; holding a rifle.

It was Kilgore. He had encountered major resistance just below on floor 16, so after he was unable to locate Sparks, he had snuck onto the roof while the rest of his unit provided a distraction.

Spark squinted his eyes to get a better look at the Kilgore's face, his eyes widened in surprised and breeze of relief washed over him, but he noticed Felix disappeared and was now stalking Kilgore from behind.

"Captain behind you!" Spark yelled.

Kilgore lowered his rifle. "Is that you Sparks?" Kilgore asked, squinting his eyes in Spark's direction.

"Dammit Captain look behind you!" Spark yelled again pointing at Felix, who was about to pounce him from behind, and possibly stab him death.

Kilgore turned around and saw Felix quickly pounce him, Kilgore was fortunate enough to react by using his rifle as a shield to block Felix's knife wielding paw.

Felix growled and kicked Kilgore onto the ground. Kilgore landed with a thud, he ignored the pain in his abdomen and aimed his rifle from the ground and up at Felix.

Felix quickly reacted by kicking the rifle from Kilgore's grip. The rifle slid a few feet away.

Kilgore glanced at his rifle, but quickly rolled out of the way, when he saw Felix leap down ready to impale him in the chest with his knife.

Felix's knife slid through the gravel, he growled in exasperation, as he effortlessly pulled out his knife with both paws.

Kilgore reached for his sidearm on his right leg, but before he could aim it at Felix his paw wielding the weapon was pinned down, as Felix hoped on top of him.

Felix snarled viciously, baring his sharp canines just a few mere inches away from Kilgore's face. "Your death will be slow and painful." Felix said.

Felix raised his right knife wielding paw, and thrust it downwards towards Kilgore's face, fortunately Kilgore was able to barely grasp Felix's paw with his unpinned paw. "That was pretty corny, but I'll have to pass."

Felix growled and pushed down harder, Kilgore struggled to push back the knife due to Felix's superior strength. The tip of the blade was slowly closing in-between Kilgore's eyes.

Spark watched the tussle unfold before him, clearly Kilgore was struggling to fight off Felix, which ultimately led Spark to helplessly find a way out of his cuffs. "Goddamn handcuffs!" Spark growled, yanking the cuffs with all his might.

Spark perked his ears at the sound of bending metal. Spark glanced over to the metal railing, it looked rusty and brittle. Spark tilted his head in confusion. "Did he really cuff me to this?" Spark thought to himself.

Spark heard shuffling from behind him, and quickly ignored the thought and began tugging on the metal railing with his cuffed paw.

He panted as he pulled with all his strength, and eventually the brittle metal snapped, and the cuffs slide right off the railing.

Spark chuckled himself as he looked at the blended metal and his cuffed paw. There was a scream, and Spark watched as Felix's knife was about to impale Kilgore right between his eyes.

For Kilgore time slowed down, he could hear his every heartbeat, and every quick breath he took, as the sharp tip of the knife slowly approached. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer in his head.

Suddenly there was a loud yelling and he felt all of Felix's weight shift of him, Kilgore gasped and opened his eyes. Felix's menacing face was no longer over him, Kilgore was in shock, but was quickly snapped out of his trance when he heard struggling.

Sparks had charged Felix, after noticing he wouldn't have enough time to go after Kilgore's rifle. He knocked Felix off his pinned leader, and began trying to keep him on the ground so Kilgore could get up and help subdue him, but he intended to make Felix pay for his crimes against Zootopia.

Kilgore rolled his head to the right and saw Sparks was on top of Felix and was currently punching him across the muzzle.

Kilgore's eyes widened and he quickly stood up gripping his pistol tightly in his paws.

Spark panted, as he constantly struck Felix with his good paw, until he began tiring himself out.

Felix noticed that Spark's punches began weaking, so he took advantage of it. He suddenly grabbed Sparks by the neck, Spark gasped as he felt the sudden grip on his neck.

"I'm tried of your fucking bullshit..." Felix said, before he thrust his right paw up onto Spark's abdomen.

Spark gasped as he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen, he looked Felix straight in the eye and watched as he chuckled in absolute delight.

Blood drizzled down Felix's paw, as his knife impaled Spark. Felix pulled out his knife, before stabbing him a second time.

Spark gasped in pain, he felt tears forming in his eyes, as he collapsed off Felix.

"NO!" Kilgore yelled, as he aimed his weapon towards Felix, but Felix was quick to stand up and hold Sparks hostage.

Felix held his Raven-3 up to Spark's neck, Kilgore was growling in anger. "Let him go!" He yelled moving a step closer, which caused Felix to press the knife against Spark's neck.

"Don't even think about taking another step over here." Felix chuckled.

"Just kill me already." Spark weakly said, as blood slowly spread across his black SWAT T-shirt.

"Shhh, don't you worry. It'll be all over soon enough." Felix whispered into Spark's ear.

Kilgore gritted his teeth, he tightened his grip around his Glock.

"Just shot!" Spark managed to yell.

"No! I'm not going to risk killing you!" Kilgore repiled.

"Please... Please just do it." Spark said, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"NO! I WONT RISK IT DAMMIT!" Kilgore yelled.

"Just listen to your friend and drop your weapon, and I promise no more harm willl come to him." Kilgore said smirking.

"I'm not negotiating with a criminal like you!" Kilgore yelled.

Felix only chuckled and lifted up Spark's T-shirt to reveal two deep bloody gashes surrounding his white furred abdomen, which were bleeding profusely. "Time is running out." Felix grinned.

Kilgore growled, and slowly lowered his weapon, but he stopped and perked his ears to sound of a helicopters whipping quickly approaching.

"Could it be?" Kilgore whispered to himself.

"About damn time." Felix said to himself.

After a few seconds a helicopter flew over the building just beside the office complex; it was a black AS-350B1. It flew just over and around the office building, and hovered directly behind Felix.

Just behind the side door the word SWAT was displayed in big white letters, before it was slid open by a figure in full SWAT gear, who began aiming a modified M416 down towards Felix.

Kilgore couldn't help but smile at the arrival of unit 438. "It's over... Surrender while you still have the chance." Kilgore grinned.

Felix grinned and slowly began chuckling before it turned into a full on laughter. "There's one thing you should know about me... I don't like losing."

Before anyone could react a second helicopter flew in front of 438's helicopter; It was a H135M. The helicopters right side door slid open revealing a masked figure cocking an M60.

Just inside the SWAT AS-350B1 both pilots glanced at each other and back at the H135M, as the smuggler aimed his M60 directly at the pilots they couldn't help but say in a low tone "Holy shit-" before the smuggler fired a volley of 7.62×51mm rounds directly towards the cockpit.

Kilgore watched as 438's helicopter swerved away from the Light Machine Gun fire, unfortunately some of the bullets managed to penetrat the engine; damaging the main rotor.

Smoke, and fire flared out of the AS-350B1's exhaust pipe, as the helicopter began experiencing engine failure.

Kilgore's radio began receiving a transmission from 438's helicopter, there was a continuous beeping as the pilot spoke. _"This is Grey Hound One to all ZPD officers, we are under heavy fire the main pilot is severely injured, and are experiencing an engine failure, preparing for emergency landing below the office complex."_

The helicopter quickly flew for cower behind the office complex, before making a crash landing just below.

"You bastards!" Kilgore snarled.

The H135M slowly turned, so the gunner was now facing Kilgore, he trained his sights over Kilgore, but before he could pull the trigger, Felix lifted a fist into the air.

Felix chuckled before saying, "It's over surrender while you still can."

Kilgore's eye twitched, as Felix mocked him, but instead of saying something he just sighed and placed his pistol on the ground.

Felix grinned. "Kick it over." He said motioning in front of him.

"Will you release him?" Kilgore asked.

Felix rolled his eye. "Yes, I'll release this little rat." Felix said. "Now kick it over."

Kilgore obeyed Felix's command and kicked his Glock over towards him.

Felix made another motion with his paw and the helicopter slowly began to decend onto the roof.

As the helicopter landed the gunner hopped out and kept his sights trained on Kilgore. "There's also another thing you should know about me... I'm not a very honest wolf." Felix laughed. "Kill him." Felix ordered the smuggler, who smiled under his mask.

"CAPTAIN GET DOWN!" A familiar voice yelled from behind Kilgore. He didn't look back, he just jumped onto the ground, and covered his head with his paws.

There stood just a few feet away from the door leading up to the roof was Carter, Axon, and Buford, they had their rifles trained at the armed smuggler.

Before the smuggler could fire his weapon, 576 fired their weapons almost simultaneously. The automatic fire tore through the smuggler causing blood to splatter out as the bullets entered his torso.

Felix growled and threw Spark onto the ground before making a run for the helicopter. Once he was inside; it took off. They all continued firing their weapons, until the helicopter disappeared behind a set of buildings.

"Captain! Are you alright!?" Burford said running over to Kilgore.

Kilgore slowly picked up his head, he saw Spark's body lying unmoving in the distance.

"Are you alright Cap?" Burford asked kneeling down next to Kilgore.

"S-Sparks." Kilgore said in a low tone.

"What was that Cap?" Burford asked, kneeling closer to hear a little better.

"Sparks!" Kilgore yelled, pointing towards his body.

Burford followed Kilgore's paw and saw Spark lying on the ground.

"Dear god." Burford said, before rushing over towards him, while Kilgore slowly stood up.

Axon, and Carter noticed Burford running towards a body lying on the ground and quickly rushed over to assist.

Burford jumped down next to Spark, who was lying on his side. Burford unstrapped his helmet and placed it to his side, he then rolled Spark onto his back. Spark's head rolled to the side; it seemed like his soul has finally let go, but Burford was confident he still had a chance.

Burford removed his gloves and place his right middle and index finger on his neck. "C'mon Sparks I know you're still there." Burford whispered, as he waited for a pulse.

Axon and Carter were now standing over Burford, their helmets we hanging from their paws.

Just as Burford was about to give up, he felt a weak pulse there was still hope in saving him. Burford's expression lit up in joy. "He's still alive!" He laughed joyfully.

"He's bleeding, let's not celebrate yet." Carter said pointing towards Spark's blood soaked T-shirt.

"You're right, let's see how bad his wounds are." Burford said, as he slowly lifted Sparks T-shirt.

Everyone gasped at the horrible sight of Spark's injuries. Spark's wounds were now bleeding steadily although it was a sign that he was running out of blood and would need a transfusion ASAP.

Burford carefully removed Spark's T-shirt, which caused him to groan slightly; it was a good sign. Burford used his strength to tear it into two pieces, before he tossed one to both Axon and Carter. "Apply pressure to his wounds while I dig around my Trauma Kit.

Both Axon and Carter nodded and firmly placed their torn cloth onto the Spark's wounds.

Burford uncliped a medium sized black red-crossed IFAK bag from his right thigh, he placed it on the ground and unzipped it.

The back was full of trauma related medical supplies. He pulled out a black vacuum sealed bag that read. " _QuickClot Combat Gauze Vacuum Packed and Z-Folded Hemostatic Dressing._ " He also pulled out two "H" bandage rolls and a set of folded surgical gloves.

He zipped the bag shut and walked over to Sparks. "Is he being responsive?" Burford asked as he kneeled down next to Carter, who was still applying pressure as well as Axon.

"Yes, but he isn't alert of his surroundings." Carter replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna start with yours Carter." Burford said as he tore open the top of the QuickClot bag.

"You might want to look away, this'll get pretty ugly." Burford warned, as he slid on a surgical glove onto each paw.

"A-Am I gonna die?" Sparks weakly coughed, he was slowly turning pale under his fur due to the loss of blood.

"No you're not, but I need you to be strong this is going to hurt like hell." Burford said, as he removed a neatly folded white Hemostatic dressing filled cloth from the vacuum sealed bag.

"Now hold still, so I can insert the Gauze."

 ***GORE WARNING***

Burford unfolded the top of the folded Gauze and gently opened the wound Carter was applying pressure to. He then inserted the cloth inside of wound, as he used his index finger to push it further inside.

Burford kept unfolding the cloth, as he kept pushing it deeper inside the wound. Spark cried out in pain, as he felt Burford's finger push the Gauze deeper into his stab wound.

"Sparks don't move." Burford said, as he continued inserting the cloth.

"It hurts." Spark cried, as he gritted his teeth.

"Be strong Sparks, you're part of an elite unit remember?" Burford said, as he finished filling the wound with the Gauze.

"Y-Yeah I remember." Spark said, wincing his eyes in pain.

"Axon..." Burford said, looking up. Axon nodded and stopped applying pressure so Burford could insert the Gauze into Spark's second wound.

"Okay Sparks, this is the last one I swear." Burford assured, as he began to inserting the Gauze into the second wound using his already bloodied index finger.

The pain caused by the Gauze was excruciating, which caused Spark to occasionally jerk his abdomen as the sharp pain traveled throughout his body.

"I wanna go home." Spark cried, dazed by the agonizing pain and blood loss.

"Don't worry, you'll be home in no time." Burford assured, as he continued working his magic.

Kilgore was standing over everyone, he was staring down at Spark's suffering expression. Kilgore felt guiltily, he wished he never sent Sparks out alone.

Burford felt sweat rolling down the side of his head beneath his fur, he was determined to save Spark's life, he didn't want him to end up like Mike. As Burford was inserting was the last of the Gauze, Spark yelled and tightly grasped Burford by the arm, digging his claws through Burford's fur and skin.

Burford winced when he felt Spark's sharp claws cut through his arm, he tensed his arm to help make the pain more bearable. _"Must have hit a sensitive spot."_ Burford said to himself.

Finally, after Burford was done he placed whatever was left of the Gauze over the wounds, and tossed an H-Bandage over to Axon, who caught it with both paws. "You know what to do right?" Burford asked.

"Yeah, we need to lift him up a little though." Axon said, placing the Padded part underneth the H directly over one of the Spark's wounds.

"Don't worry about that." Carter said, kneeling down next to Buford, and sliding both his paws underneth Sparks.

"Okay, on the count of three lift him, so we can quickly wrap his wounds." Burford said placing the padded part of bandage over the other wound.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Carter gently lifted up Sparks, as both Burford and Axon wrapped the bandages around his abdomen.

"God, I didn't realize how heavy Sparks was." Carter grunted, as he struggled to hold Sparks up.

There was a shifting of pebbles as Kilgore kneeled next to Axon. "Huh, and I thought it was because of his gear." Kilgore joked, as he placed his two paws underneth Sparks to help support Carter.

"Did you just call Sparks fat?" Axon snickered, as he continued wrapping the bandages around Spark.

"I'm not fat." Spark coughed.

"Well you do eat like a savage animal." Burford said, trying to keep Spark responsive.

"No I don't..." Spark whispered in a low tone, frowning.

Burford motioned for everyone to keep talking, "Keep him talking." He mouthed.

Carter caught on and continued making fun of Sparks "Don't worry, being fat may have just saved your life and your internal organs." Carter joked.

"Now you're just being an idiot." Spark groaned.

"Actually, I think that's what may have saved your life." Burford said, playing along.

"You A-holes, I was almost kidnapped, and now you're all calling me fat? That psycho was planning on doing some fucked up shit, I've had enough for one day." Spark said, coughing midway.

Burford finshed wrapping one wound and tied the end tightly on the H, followed by Axon.

Carter and Kilgore gently placed Sparks back onto the rocky roof. "Look once you get better we'll take you to your favorite restaurant." Kilgore said, which caused Spark to tilt his head towards his direction.

"Can I get the supreme size?" Spark asked.

Kilgore rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, whatever you want."

Spark smiled, and placed a paw over his abdomen. "Thanks for saving me guys."

"We're a team, we look after each other." Axon said.

"I wish the same could have been said for Mike." Spark frowned.

Everyone stayed silent. "Mike was a good mammal, I know he died doing what he loved and we should be happy he didn't die any other way." Kilgore said.

"You're right Cap," Axon sighed. "He was a true patriot, a true hero."

Despite being partially dazed, the word "hero" stuck to him. Then he remembered something. "How are the hostages!?" Spark asked.

"They both made it out." Kilgore replied.

Spark sighed in relief. "That's good." Spark said.

"I just radioed for an ambulance, so we better start heading back down." Burford said.

Kilgore nodded and faced Sparks. "Do you think you can make it?" He asked.

Sparks thought for a second before answering, "Not alone, Sir."

"Alright, Carter you know what to do." Kilgore said, which Carter responded by grabbing Sparks underneth his armpit while Kilgore did the same with his other.

"You ready Sparks?" Kilgore asked.

"Just get me outta this crap hole." Spark chuckled, as he was painfully lifted.

"Watch the bandages!" Burford yelled, as he made sure the ends were tightly secured on the H's.

"Don't worry, we'll take small steps." Kilgore and Carter began walking Sparks towards the roof access.

"I'm glad this is all over." Spark sighed in relief.

"Are you kidding me! this was only your first official assignment." Kilgore said, which caused Spark to quickly turn his towards him.

"We're getting a pay raise for this right?" Spark asked.

"Let's worry about getting you to the hospital, and not about our pay checks." Kilgore chuckled.

Spark rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. "There's _the best job in the world for yah._ "

 **-Nick-**

Nick ran as fast as he could down the stairs and once he reached the bottom, he ran out of the completely demolished front entrance, which still had the SWAT truck lodged through it. He came across a group of officers, and paramedics storming a building, he grabbed the attention of two paramedics and begged them to help Judy, they quickly took her from him and ran over to a number of ambulance that had just arrived on scene.

Nick painted heavily once they were able to make it over to an ambulance without incident, he watched as Judy was loaded onto a stretcher and was carefully lifted into the ambulance. He hopped inside with her and watched as both the paramedics closed the two rear doors.

"N-Nick."

Nick quickly turned his head to face Judy. "Judy! You're alright!" Nick yelled out, bursting into tears, as he made the biggest smile he's ever made in his entire life.

"Where are we?" She managed to say, as she slowly grasped her head.

Nick gently gave his injured companion a hug and whispered something into her long ears, "It's a long story, Carrots."

* * *

 **I hope you all joyed my story even though it took me a while to upload new chapters.**

 **But for the time being, I'll be correcting any errors I've made in my previous chapter and probably add any missing details.**

 **Thanks for all the support! And stayed turned for any new future stories to come!**

 **Translations: (1) It'll be just like my ... / (2) For Rebirth Requires Sacrifice.**

 ***Coming soon: SWAT 2***


End file.
